


Too Late

by Hotchsmikaelson



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchsmikaelson/pseuds/Hotchsmikaelson
Summary: Emily and Aaron were in love when Aaron worked for her mother, Emily had took a gap year and fell for him deeply. When she left for Yale, their messy breakup never healed either of them and years later she joins the BAU. However, the circumstances are different now, will they find their way back to each other?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hii I’m sorry for the small chapter but they’ll be longer as I go :)

Emily Prentiss had been working in the BAU for just under six months, she had started to settle in and considered them all her friends, all of them but Aaron Hotchner. Not because she didn’t like him, it was because of their past, she knew they could never be just friends.   
During Aaron’s time working for her mother, Emily had decided to take a gap year before Yale and they had started a secret relationship. She never knew she would end up falling in love with him, but she fell deeply for him and had never felt more strongly for someone in her life.  
After trying to make it work when she moved to study at Yale, they realised it couldn’t and they had a messy break up. Both of them were left heartbroken. 

Ever since Emily joined the BAU, there had been an awkward tension between the two of them, apart from on cases they never speak outside of work hours. Emily knew deep down she had never truly got over Aaron, and she knew she’d always love him but too much and happened between the two of them and the circumstances had changed now. Hotch had a child and had divorced Haley less than a year ago, and Emily had started a new relationship just under 6 months ago. 

The team had just started a case in a small town, they hadn’t broke through from anything they had pulled so far and hadn’t given a profile. Hotch had decided they all needed to get some rest and they’d all go down first thing in the morning. The team were staying at a cabin as they weren’t many hotels in this small town and the ones there were all full.

It was just past 12AM, Emily couldn’t sleep and decided there was no point trying to sleep. She got up out of her room and went downstairs to get some water, she sighed and sat down in the living room going through the case files.   
If she couldn’t sleep, she may aswell try and solve something on the case.  
Emily heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up, seeing Hotch walk down. She swallowed and looked back down, if it was anyone else she would go over and speak to them, but it was different with him. 

A few minutes later, she heard Hotch come back over, he probably couldn’t sleep either and had thought the same as her.   
“Couldn’t sleep either?” He asked, coming over and sitting on the sofa opposite.   
She nodded, “Yeah, I thought I’d try and get some work done instead..” she said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.  
Hotch looked at her, she was still as beautiful as she was when she was a teenager, after all the years that had passed none of his feelings for her had changed.   
“Mind if I join you and help?” He asked.  
She shook her head, taking a sip of her drink, “No, be my guest.”   
If it was anyone else, she would start talking to them about anything but work but ever since she joined the team it had been strictly work between them and had not engaged in a single conversation that was anything but work. 

2 hours had passed but they hadn’t been able to figure anything out, “We don’t have enough evidence..we’re just going to have to wait until tomorrow.” He said, putting the files down.   
She nodded, with a sigh, “Yeah, shame my body clock hasn’t decided to let me feel tired yet”   
Hotch chuckled a little, “I agree. If only I was Reid who could fall asleep once he hit the sheets.”   
Emily laughed a little, “Yeah, if only.” She looked up and their eyes connected, for a moment there was a silence as they stared at each other.   
Emily could feel the tension, all she wanted to do was talk to him, but she couldn’t.   
“How’ve you been anyway?” Hotch asking, breaking the silence, he had never asked her how she was, so she was confused to why he started asking now.  
Emily shrugged, “I’ve been okay...how about you?” She asked quietly.   
“Yeah, I’ve been okay too.”  
Their conversation was awkward, plain but it was obvious they both wanted to talk to each other they just couldn’t bring themselves too.   
“Can I say something?” Hotch asked, clearing his throat.  
She nodded, “Yeah.” She was nervous, she knew he was going to address something.  
“I don’t want it to be like this between us..the awkward small talk, or the lack of talking. It’s been years..and I think it’s time we can be friends again..”   
Emily nodded, “I miss being able to talk to you,Aaron..and I think we could be friends too” She didn’t know if she believed that for herself, she never saw Aaron as just a friend. But she had too now, and that’s what he wanted too. 

As he heard her say his name, not Hotch as he was used to but his first name it made his stomach drop. He’d not heard her say his name in years, he had missed his name come out of her mouth.  
He smiled small after her, “Okay, I’m glad we’ve cleared it up”   
Emily let out a chuckle, “Me too...so, how’s Jack?” She asked, she’d never asked about his son before. It hurt her knowing he’d had a child with someone else, she always thought she would be the one to have a child with him  
Aaron sipped his drink, “He’s good..he’s very lively, whenever I have him he just wants to go out and play soccer or go to the park.”  
Emily nodded,smiling, “I’m happy for you. Your a good dad too him.” 

“Have you ever thought about it?” He asked, he knew they used to talk about children together and she always seemed to have been keen to the idea.  
She shrugged, “I don’t know- my partner..he doesn’t seem the type”   
He raised a brow, “Your partner?” He asked, he felt a hint of jealousy finding out she wasn’t single.  
She nodded, “We’ve been together just under 6 months, around the same time I joined the BAU.”  
“Oh, that’s great..I’m happy for you” he lied, he was jealous of this man but he knew there was nothing he could do anymore. She wasn’t his anymore.  
“I should try get some sleep.” She said, standing up. “Goodnight,Aaron.” She added softly before leaving. 

As she got too her room, she went onto her bed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew she missed what she had with Aaron, it was the most real thing she’d ever had but it was too complicated now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don’t exactly know Emily and Hotch’s ages but for this we’re going to say Emily is 38 and Hotch is 44 in this :)

20 years earlier-

Emily had just come back from spending summer in Italy, she was taking a gap year before going off to Yale. As she walked into her house, she was greeted by her mother and a tall, dark haired man. He looked young, and Emily wasn’t going to lie he was attractive too. “Emily, welcome back!” Her mother said going over to her. Emily nodded, she’d never been close to her mother, they had opposing opinions on near enough everything. “Mother.” She added.

Elizabeth stared at her for a second, there was an awkward silence, there never wasn’t an awkward silence between them two. “Anyway..this is Agent Aaron Hotchner. He’s one of the new security details.”  
Emily nodded, smiling a little,”Hey.” She said softly.  
Elizabeth turned to Aaron, “This is my daughter, Emily.”   
Aaron smiled politely at her, “Nice to meet you,miss.”   
Emily chuckled, “Emily’s fine. Anyway, why are you introducing me to him you never introduce me to your security?”   
Elizabeth nodded, “Well, I’ve assigned agent Hotchner to be your security detail.”  
Emily groaned, “Are you serious? No offence to Agent Hotchner I’m sure he’s a nice guy.” She said looking at him, “But I don’t need a security guard, I’m 18. Not 12.”   
Elizabeth sighed, “Threat is higher than usual, and I don’t trust people. I would rather you have someone around so your going to deal with it Emily.” She said sternly.  
Emily scoffed and walked away, “are you ever going to let me be completely free?” She shouted, before slamming her door to her room. 

A couple hours later, Emily walked out of her room and bumped into a man outside her door. She gasped and as the man turned around, it was agent Hotchner.   
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Emily said, moving back.   
“No, sorry. It was my fault, I should have warned you I was here. Your mother wanted me outside your room.”   
Emily scoffed and nodded, “Of course she does, what’s going to happen to me in my room?” She said, rolling her eyes. “I’m surprised she hasn’t made you watch me in my room”   
He chuckled a little, “No..there’s time yet though” he said jokingly.  
“I’m just going to go out and get a coffee..I’m gathering that means you have to come too?” She said raising a brow.   
He nodded, and then she started walking off with him. 

As they got out onto the street, Emily turned to look at him as they walked, “So..your pretty young. I’ve never seen someone so young here.” She said.  
He laughed a little, “I’m 24. And yeah..I was recruited early. Guess I..got lucky” he shrugged.   
Emily nodded, “I’m impressed, an agent so young.”  
“Still pretty low down though..not like I’m in a team or a unit chief”   
“But..it’s still better than most at your age” she added with a smile.   
“What about you? I hear your going to..Yale is it?”  
She nodded, “Yeah..next year though. I needed a break of my mother pestering me..although I’m pretty sure I just increased that.”   
He chuckled, “For what it’s worth..I think you seem like you can definitely hold your own. You don’t need me” he said with a smirk.  
“Your not bad company at least. Better than my 60 year old security detail all through high school.” She said before she arrived in the coffee shop.

Once they had got coffee, which Aaron refused to let her pay for and bought them both, they started walking back home in which Emily sneakily took the longer way as she liked talking to this guy. “So, do you have a girlfriend? Surely she’s not happy with your long hours..and with a girl” she said as she sipped her coffee.  
He shook his head, “No, I don’t have a girlfriend. Being busy becoming an agent kind of made it hard to date someone.”   
“So you’ve still had the odd fling? A lot of practice?” She said, looking up at him with a smirk.   
He shook his head, laughing softly, “That’s..something you’d have to find out.”   
She bit her lip and continued to walk, she knew it was wrong to be flirting with her security detail. But she was completely attracted to this man, much more than she had been too anyone in her own year.

Present Day-

Emily was on the plane on her way back home from the case they had been working on. She kept having flashbacks of her first meeting Aaron, nom,after what she did she couldn’t keep him off her mind lately. She missed how it used to be, when they innocently flirted with each other and they both had small crushes.

Emily arrived home and went inside her house, she put her bag down and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep again.   
Her boyfriend, Kieran, came down from upstairs and moved over to kiss her. “Hey honey, I missed you.” He said, kissing her again. She kissed back, reluctant at first but then moved in and kissed him slowly. “I missed you too.” She smiled lightly, moving around to fill her cup.   
She knew Kieran was a good guy, he was a cardio surgeon and would go out of his way to do small, nice things for her. He made the time for her despite both their busy working schedules. However, deep down inside of her she knew he wasn’t Aaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had just got into work, it was just after 9AM,they got called in early and was told it was urgent. A shooter on open streets in DC. “We don’t know where the unsub will go next, but we need to figure a profile soon. All we have are the 6 victims to go off, he seemed like he was on a spree which means it isn’t long until he attacks.” Hotch said as they were putting everything up on the office board.  
Emily nodded before Reid spoke, “Do you think he’ll skip down?” He asked. “Statistically, people who don’t get caught in their act run away and skip town so they can continue elsewhere without the risk of getting caught.”   
Rossi shook his head, “I don’t think he’ll skip town. He seems to chaotic for that, he doesn’t care about getting caught. He wanted to kill all the victims around that was his motive.”  
Morgan looked at the pictures of the victim, “Well..whatever he’s going to do. We have to find it out quick.”

After a couple hours, they had gotten nowhere other than the unsubs name until Anderson came running in. “Sir, you may want to see this..” he said to Hotch, pointing to the tv down in the office blocks. The team ran out, going to see the tv, it was an active shooter in a coffee shop holding hostages. “Okay, we need to get down there now.” Hotch exclaimed sternly. All the team gathered their guns and quickly got ready to leave. 

Emily had a bad feeling about this, a situation with an active shooter and hostages never went down well. As they arrived, the team gathered outside the coffee shop. Hotch rang the coffee shop phone and when the unsub picked up he spoke, “Mr Harrison, my name is Aaron Hotchner, I’m the section chief of the bau unit in the FBI. Let the hostages go and we can negotiate.”   
A few minutes later, Hotch hung up the phone, “He wants me to go in, and then he’ll let the women go.” Hotch said, loading his gun.   
Emily scoffed, “Absolutely not, you could get hurt!” She said, before she realised she’d said than in front of everyone. She had shown too much emotion, but she couldn’t hide the fact she was scared for him.  
He looked at her before shaking his head, “No, I have to go in. It’s the only way he’ll even negotiate anything. Snipers will be here soon.” He said before walking off, taking one last look at Emily before he walked in.

Emily’s stomach knotted, she was nervous to what the shooter would do, she knew the shooter was chaotic and she couldn’t loose him. Even if he wasn’t hers, she still cared deeply him for him maybe even more than she admitted to herself. As she watched him go in, her mind couldn’t concentrate on anything and she felt herself remembering all the times they’d been together. If she lost him, that’s all she’d have left of him, the memories of when they were in love.

—————-

20 years earlier-

It had been a couple weeks into Emily being back home, she had built a trust and a friendship with her new security detail. He wasn’t like all the other details she had, he genuinely seemed like he cared about her and not just his job. Plus, he spoke to her like she wasn’t just the daughter of his boss, but like she was his friend.   
From time to time, Emily would sneak out without Aaron coming with her as her security, Aaron knew this and they came to an understanding and an unspoken promise about it happening.

Emily had been on a night out and was walking back with some guy she’d met. He seemed nice and she wanted to talk to someone whilst walking home. “Hey, come here” the guy smirked, pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed back softly, a kiss never hurt anyone and she was a little drunk. As he started getting more rougher, he started touching her breasts, she shook her head “No, stop..” she said pulling his hand back up. He pulled it back down and she shook her head again, her voice raising a little this time, “Stop!” She said trying to pull his hand back up. The guy was drunk, and clearly not listening. 

Suddenly, she heard a voice appear coming from down the street, “Hey, the lady said get off her!” The man said as he pushed the guy off her. Emily gasped, before seeing who it was, “Aaron?” She raised a brow.   
“Emily?” He said, not realising it was her at first.   
The guy was drunk and shrugged, “She asked for it, man. Your ruining the fun.”  
Aaron scoffed, “Fun? She clearly said no!” He shouted, he was getting angry at this man. Aaron moved over and punched the guy in the face, knocking him to the floor.   
“Come on let’s get out of here.” He said grabbing her hand and leaving the guy.   
“Aaron, you just punched him!” She said as she walked, not realising their hands were still together.   
“He was an ass, he deserved it” he scoffed.   
“What are you even doing here?” She asked, “Your not supposed to be on my detail tonight.”   
He shook his head, “No, I’m off duty. My apartment is around here.”   
She nodded softly, “Oh- right..”  
“Do you want to come back up to my apartment? You can have a coffee and sober up if you wanted.”  
“Yes, please..if you don’t mind.”

Once they arrived at the apartment, Aaron went to his kitchen to make Emily some coffee. She walked in and slowly looked around, she smiled softly as she picked up a picture of Aaron and his friends graduating. He looked hot. She walked into the kitchen and saw down at the breakfast bar, she sighed and looked down at the table.   
“You okay?” He asked, handing her a cup of coffee.   
She shrugged, “Maybe I did ask for it, I did kiss back..”   
He sat down next to her, “No, making out with someone is different to wanting something more.”   
She sipped her coffee, “I don’t know, it’s been a long time since anyone showed interest in me...which has been my fault, I kinda close myself off.” She sighed.   
He looked into her eyes, “Why is that?” He asked.   
“Not like your not the exact same..” she said with a small chuckle, “I don’t know, it’s easier that way. Growing up with parents like mine makes it a lot easier to do that too” she added.  
“Why are you..so closed off, too?” She asked.   
He shrugged, “Like I said...I focused on my career. Don’t get me wrong, I had..friends and past relationships but nothing serious, I wasn’t a loner, but..it’s easier to focus on my career than be in a relationship.”   
She looked down at his lips and up at his eyes with a nod, “Right..I guess we’re not so different” she chuckled softly.   
He moved a strand of hair behind her ear, there was a silence between the two of them and for a moment they both thought they were going to kiss. They both wanted too.   
As they both leaned in slowly, Emily moved away with a sigh, “I should get going home..it’s late. Thank you for my coffee.” She said, standing up.  
He nodded, “Yeah, let me drive you.”  
She shook her head, “You don’t need to do that-“  
“Emily, I’m driving you.” He said in a more serious tone.   
She nodded, raising a brow, she wasn’t going too argue with him.

——-

Present day

Emily was staring at the coffee shop as she watched what was going on, she wasn’t talking to anyone and just stared into the shop. She was nervous, what if the unsub took him from her, even though he wasn’t hers. 

Suddenly, she heard gunshots and she gasped, running in.   
She had a bad feeling, did the unsub just shoot him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii hope your enjoying the story and I can’t bare the angst ahh, I’m loving the flashbacks between them though and hope you are too :)

——  
20 years earlier 

Elizabeth Prentiss was hosting a gala this weekend, as much as Emily protested to not attend, Elizabeth was practically forcing her to go.  
Emily was walking through the streets with Aaron, she had tried to go dress shopping but nothing had stood out too her.   
“I can’t believe my mom is making me attend, if I don’t go I won’t hear the end of it till the end of time.” She rolled her eyes.   
“They can’t be that bad” he raised a brow, “A free bar makes it better”  
Emily scoffed and nodded, “A free bar is the only positive...it’s filled with upper class rich stuck up people..who’s favourite thing to do is judge others. And they will definitely have something to say about the fact I’ll be there by myself” she rolled her eyes.   
“If you want..you can pretend your favourite security detail is your date” he smirked.  
“What, so Paul?” She said looking up with a grin on her face.  
He chuckled, “Yeah I’m sure 50 year old Paul who’s never spoke once would be a hoot of a date.”   
“Well then yes..we can go together, as friends” she said with a nod. She knew he’d not meant it as just friends, but she had to shut him down. If her mom found out, she couldn’t risk him getting fired.   
He nodded softly, “Yeah, friends.” He smiled a little, “plus..,even though I’m working, I’m not technically working..I was invited” he raised a brow.  
“So you can get drunk with me?” She smirked, nudging him.   
“Maybe not drunk...” he chuckled, “I doubt my boss would appreciate that.” 

The night of the gala came, although they had decided to go together as friends, Hotch insisted he’d pick her up at 7.   
She looked at herself in the mirror as she finally finished getting ready. She had lightly curled her hair after putting on a full face of makeup, she had a lace red long dress on which hung to her curves perfectly. As she heard a knock on her door, she went to answer it and smiled as she saw Aaron.  
Aaron smiled as Emily opened the door, she looked more beautiful than ever before. His smile grew and he looked her up and down, “You look beautiful” he said softly.   
She smiled wide, “Thank you...you scrub up nice yourself. Not that I don’t see you everyday in a suit..this ones just smarter” she smirked as she closed her door.  
“You ready?” He asked as they walked down the stairs to get into the car.  
She sighed, “To be around plenty of pretentious rich people..no. But certainly for free cocktails and champagne” she chuckled as she got in the car.

When the pair arrived, she was instantly greeted by Elizabeth who introduced them both to a group of men. Emily rolled her eyes playfully at Aaron secretly, she knew this night would occur of nothing but rich people prying on her life. 

A few hours had gone and Emily found Aaron at the bar, with two glasses in his hand. She took one of the glasses from him, “Finally found the drink I asked for 45 minutes ago” she said as she took a big sip.  
He chuckled, “Yeah..I thought about coming back and giving it you, but the quiet away from your mothers friends sounded the better option.”   
She rolled her eyes, “Can’t believe you left your DATE fending for herself.”   
“Well I’m sorry for leaving my DATE”   
Emily put her glass down at the bar, “Anyway..since you left me..you owe me a dance” she smirked.  
He shook his head, “No, I don’t dance-“   
She looked at him with another smile, one he couldn’t say no too, “You do today.” She said holding out her hand.   
He rolled his eyes and put his drink down, taking her hand, “One dance.” He said as they walked to the dance floor. 

Aaron put one hand on her waist, taking her hand into his other. She put a hand on his shoulder and slowly looked up at him, into his eyes. They danced slowly, listening to the music, not breaking eye contact. It was like it was just them two in the room, nobody else around them as they were focused on each other.  
“Usually I don’t like these events..but you’ve made me enjoy tonight” she said with a smile.   
“I’m glad I’ve changed your opinion on them.” He added, with a grin.  
“Maybe you should attend every one of these things with me” she chuckled.  
“As friends.”  
She looked down and then back up at him with a small nod, “Yeah..as friends.” She swallowed.

Soon the night had come to an end, Aaron and Emily were both slightly tipsy and they were on their way back to Emilys as Aaron insisted he’d make sure she got home.   
As they arrived home, he walked her up to her room, “Thank you for tonight.” She said as she stood in front of her door.  
He smiled softly, “It’s okay...I kind of enjoyed myself too.” He said, moving a little closer.  
She chuckled, “Me too.” She said looking up at him, as she moved herself closer.   
She pressed her lips together as she moved her eyes down to his lips, he moved down and gently kissed her softly. She gasped for a second, reluctant at first before kissing back.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he pushed her up against the wall. After a few minutes, they both pulled away and gasped for breath.   
“Well, goodnight Emily.” He said, as he started walking away.  
“Goodnight,Aaron.” She said, putting her hands on her lips, savouring the kiss as she watched him walk away. 

——-  
Present Day

Emily ran into the coffee shop, Aaron was down on the floor, thoughts were rushing through her head. Was he shot, was he dead. She saw the shooter, shot dead in the head and ran down next too Aaron.  
“Aaron!” She shouted, looking at him.  
He put his hand on his chest, “It hit my vest. I’m okay, I’m okay.” He said, a small amount of blood was oozing out but he wasn’t shot majorly.  
Emily let out a sigh of relief, “Thank god..” she whispered softly, getting up. 

She hadn’t lost him, he was okay and she couldn’t be more grateful for that. She knew she had overstepped, shown too much emotion in front of the team. However, her emotions had got in the way, she knew after all these years she still cared for him too much. Was she still in love with him?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since the whole shooter case, Emily had kept her distance from Hotch as she felt awkward after what happened. She wasn’t stupid, being on a team with a group of profilers, everyone knew she had gotten overly emotional about Hotch almost getting shot. Nobody had seen her act like that before. Nor were they going to ask why.   
They had finished a day going through files, and everyone was leaving. Emily looked up at Hotch’s office, he was still there. She watched everyone leave and exhaled, walking up with her report. She knocked softly as she heard him allow her in.  
“Prentiss?” He asked, looking up from his work.  
She put the file on his desk, “I finished it early..I thought you’d want it.” She said.  
He nodded, “Thank you.”   
Emily looked at him, as she opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. “Is there anything else?” He asked, raising a brow.  
Emily nodded softly, “It’s just...I’m sorry for how I acted the other day in front lid everyone..It was unlike me.” She said, letting out a sigh.  
He put his paper down, and stood up going over to her, “It’s okay. Even if they noticed..they’ve forgotten about it. There’s no need to worry.”  
She nodded, “I just got..scared.” She swallowed, “I couldn’t loose you.” She added, she felt her stomach knot as she said it. She hadn’t openly admitted her feelings for a long time, especially not too him.   
He looked down at her, “I would of felt the same..if it was you. I understand. But I’m okay” he smiled softly.   
She nodded, “Sorry, if I just overstepped my line there, sir.”   
He shook his head, “There’s no need to call me sir, Emily. It’s me.”   
She chuckled a little, “Right, sorry. Anyway..goodnight.”   
“How would you like coming over for dinner some night?” He asked, “As friends, of course.” He asked.  
That phrase ‘as friends’ played over and over, she knew the last time they’d said that it’d been a lot more, and so did he. “Yeah..I’d like that.” She said with a smile. “How about Thursday?” He asked. She nodded, “Yeah. I’ll tell Kieran he’ll be fine.”   
He raised a brow, “Kieran?” He asked.  
She nodded, “My boyfriend”   
“Yeah,right. Of course” he said, he had to try and act like the thought of her with someone else didn’t make him insanely jealous. He had no right to be jealous anymore.   
“Goodnight, Aaron” she said before leaving. She was happy he had invited her to dinner, maybe their relationship had improved now. She thought he hadn’t wanted anything more than to be work colleagues anymore, but she felt happy that wasn’t the case. But she also knew she had to be careful, she couldn’t start to feel anything for him. Not again. 

——-

20 years earlier-

It had been a week since the gala, Hotch was on his vacation week and was due back today. She had missed Aaron, more than she’d admit to herself. It had been a while since she had felt anything like she was feeling. She felt nervous to be around him but also happy, she knew she was starting to feel things for him. Especially after their kiss.   
She wondered if he felt the same, surely not she thought. She was his boss’ daughter, and was 6 years younger than him. 5 and a half really as her birthday was coming up but she thought there was no way he could be interested in her. Maybe the kiss was a drunken mistake for him. 

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door, she went to open it and Aaron stood at the door. “Hey” she smiled, “Your back.”   
He smirked, “Did you miss me?”   
“Hmm, no I had a fun time with Paul..remember, he’s my favourite security detail” she whispered into his ear.   
He looked around, seeing a security detail looking their way, “Do you wanna take a walk? Grab a coffee?” He asked.   
She nodded, “Only for the caffeine...not the company” she smirked before grabbing her coat. 

As they walked down the street, Aaron kept looking down at her smiling occasionally, “So..did you have fun on your vacation?” She asked.  
He shrugged, “It was okay...but being around my family for a few week wasn’t the most exciting.”   
She chuckled, “Oh, yeah. That’s something I can relate too.”   
Once they had ordered coffee and left, they walked their normal long way home, stopping on a bench.   
She sipped her drink as she sat back, “Aaron..about the other day..it shouldn’t of happened. As much as I liked it, it shouldn’t have. It’s not right..” she said, sighing as she looked at him.   
He nodded slowly in agreement, “Yeah, I know..” he said reluctantly. “Your my Boss’ daughter..and I’m your security detail..it’s not right.”   
She put her drink down, “Right..yeah..” she said sadly. For a moment it was silent, before they both couldn’t hold back and kissed each other once more.   
He put a hand on her face as he deepened the kiss, taking control. After a moment they pulled away, “You know...sometimes rules are made to be broke, right?” She said softly.   
“And we can be really...discrete about this..” he added.  
She nodded, kissing him once more, “Let’s go out somewhere, tonight” he said looking at her.   
“Tonight?” She chuckled.   
He nodded, “Yeah. You can say your going out with your friends and we could go out. Somewhere in the city. I know a good Italian.”   
She laughed softly, tucking her hair back, “Okay..it’s a date.” She smiled.

Emily was a bunch of nerves, he’d seen her dress up before and he’d seen her in her pyjamas and messy hair. But for some reason, she was so nervous for their date. Her stomach was in knots with butterflies. She had never felt like this before and it scared her.   
She had put on a black mini dress and had curled her hair softly, as she grabbed her bag, she went out of her room.   
“Agent Hotchner. I want to go out, so your coming with me.” She said as she saw the other security details around him.   
He nodded, “Yes, ma’am.” He said walking with her.  
As soon as they exited the hall, he pulled her against the wall and kissed her softly, “You look..amazing”   
She smiled widely, “Thank you.” She asked as she pulled away so they could leave.

They drove the short journey to the city and had arrived at the Italian, it was a fancy restaurant and they sat down in a booth together. “This is such a nice place” Emily smiled.  
He nodded, “Yeah, wait till you try the food..even better.”   
She looked at the menu and ordered a pasta dish, as he ordered a steak. She sipped her wine and looked across at him, “Are you sure you want this?” She asked, “I know there’s a lot..of risks and I couldn’t cope with anything happening to you if my mom found out.”   
He shook his head, “I want this Emily. I want you.” He said, putting a hand on top of hers.   
She tucked her hair back, “I want you, too.” She smiled.

The whole night they spent exchanging stories, talking and drinking. It felt like less than seconds since they got in but it had been hours. They walked out the restaurant and she turned to Aaron, “I’ve had an amazing night. I wish we didn’t have too end the night here..I wish you could come back to my room and..you could stay” she sighed.   
He nodded, “Unless..you want to come to mine?” He asked.  
Her eyes lit up, “I mean..if that’s what you want.”   
He pulled her closer, kissing her softly, “Of course it is.”

When they arrived at Aaron’s apartment, Aaron closed the door and she took off her jacket.   
“So do you want something to drink?” He asked, turning too her.  
She leaned up, whispering in his ear, “No, I want something else” she smirked, pulling his tie down to kiss him.   
He smirked, as he pulled her into his room.  
She took her shoes off, crawling onto the bed and laying down waiting for him as he took his shoes off.   
She pulled him by his tie closer to her, kissing him roughly. He moved his hand up her dress, pulling off her small thong. As he did, he inserted two fingers softly into her as she let out a small moan. He started off slow, as he built up a pace, adding in another finger.   
She let out another moan, tilting her head back so he could kiss her neck as he did. He traced down her neck, kissing every part of it. She bit her lip as he moved down, moving his tongue down into her. She gripped the bed, exhaling with pleasure. He inserted a finger as he licked, going fast into her clit. She moaned, her legs shaking as he did. “Fuck...” she moaned, gripping the bed harder.   
He moved back up, kissing her roughly as he slipped her dress off. She moved her legs up, as she stated unbuckling his suit pants and pulled them and his underwear down with her legs. She pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it on the floor.   
He inserted himself into her, choking her softly as he thrusted. She moaned as he entered, moving her hips in rhythm. She pulled him down, kissing him passionately as he started thrusting faster. “Aaron..” she moaned, her legs shaking as she felt close. She moved her legs up to his shoulders, so he was deeper into her.   
“Fuck...” she moaned as she felt herself release, he pumped more into her, smirking as he saw her release. She moved her legs down and flipped over so she was on top.   
She sat onto his dick and started bouncing fast and deep, moving her hips in pace. He gripped onto her hips roughly, as she continued to bounce.   
She moved down and kissed his neck, trailing down his neck leaving small hickeys.   
She started bouncing faster, as he closed his eyes in pleasure as he exhaled with pleasure. “Emily..” he said, letting out a small moan as he felt himself cum. She smirked and moved down, kissing him rougher. “That was..amazing” she whispered into his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Emily knew it Thursday had come and she was going round to Hotch’s for dinner. She had put on some jeans and a low cut red top, although she wasn’t trying to be provocative. She went downstairs and saw Kieran in the living room, “I’m sorry again that I can’t be here for dinner” she said, kissing his cheek.   
He shook his head, “It’s okay. It’s for work, right?”   
She nodded reluctantly, she’d not told Kieran about her and Hotch’s past, “Yeah. I shouldn’t be too late.” She said, grabbing her bag.  
She kissed him softly and then left to Hotch’s.

She gently knocked on, letting out a nervous sigh, and then a small boy came to the door. It was Jack. Emily smiled widely at him, “Hey, Jack.” She said softly.  
Jack looked at her and smiled, “Emmy!” He said, they’d met a few times when Jack had come to work with Hotch and he had liked her.  
Hotch came rushing to the door, “Hey.” He said with a smile, “Come in.”   
Emily nodded and walked in, as Jack rushed to his toys, “I’m sorry..I thought Jack was at Haley’s tonight but she had to change things around. Is this okay?” He asked.   
She nodded, “Of course it is. I love Jack.” She chuckled as she walked into the living room with him.   
“Look at this, Emmy! It’s my new present from daddy!” He said, showing his toy car.   
“That’s nice, it looks fun!” She laughed softly.

Emily was more than happy talking and playing with Jack as Hotch finished dinner, when it was ready she went over to the dining room. “This smells amazing” she smiled, “I forgot how good you were at cooking” she said, sitting down across from him.   
He chuckled, “You haven’t tried it yet, it could be awful” he said with a smirk.   
She sipped some of the wine he had poured for her and then raised a brow, “Well then I’m going to taste test it now” she said as she took a mouthful. She let out an enthusiastic moan, “Oh my god, this is amazing” she chuckled.  
“Yeah, daddy it is!” Jack said with a smile as he ate. 

The three of them all ate dinner, which Emily couldn’t get enough off and after dinner, Jack insisted they all played games. Emily didn’t mind, much to Hotch insisting it was okay if she didn’t want too. Soon, it was 9PM and Hotch had tucked Jack into bed.   
Emily was sat on the sofa, sipping her wine, “He’s fast asleep. He must have had fun” he said, sitting down next too her.  
She chuckled, and nodded, “He’s cute..” she looked up at the time, “I’ve had a good time tonight and the food was delicious..I should be getting going it’s getting late” she said as she downed the rest of her glass.  
He shook his head, “Come on..stay for one more” he asked, raising a brow as he took the bottle of wine in his hand, “Just until we finish the bottle” 

She laughed a little and nodded, “Okay.” She said and allowed him to fill it, she was happy that he had wanted her to stay longer.   
The two of them chatted, exchanging stories and talking about some cases they had recently been on, it was just after 11 now and they were both past the first bottle. Emily knew they had finished it, but wanted to stay longer so they both insisted they had another glass from a new bottle.   
“You know..this is nice, us..” He said, looking at her as he moved his arm nearer to hers on the sofa.   
“Yeah, I guess we can be friends..” she said putting down her glass.  
“Emily..I think we both know..we can’t be just friends.” He said, with a more serious tone.   
Emily shook her head, “Aaron..we can’t do this..” she whispered.  
“Why not, Emily?” He said, moving his hand onto hers.

She looked down at their hands and swallowed, “Because...I have a boyfriend, and..because we had our chance..and- we didn’t work” she said, her voice almost breaking.   
He sighed, moving his other hand up to her face, stroking it softly. “I know that..but, ever since you’ve returned- I can’t stop thinking about how we were..”   
She exhaled and nodded a little, “Me neither..” she admitted.   
“I miss you, Emily. How we were. I think a part of me has always loved you. I still do.” He said truthfully, she knew Aaron was never one to just openly admit his feelings. This was rare.   
She sighed, her eyes welling up, she knew she had always loved him too but she couldn’t let herself do this again. Not after the heartbreak she had carried for so many years. She shook her head, “Aaron-“  
Before she could say anything else, he had pressed his lips too her, kissing her softly. She gasped, she didn’t expect this, she never thought she’d be kissing him again. Nevertheless, she kissed back, placing a hand on his face as she deepened the kiss.   
After a minute, she pulled away, putting a hand over her mouth. “I shouldn’t have done that..” she said, shaking her head. 

——-  
20 years earlier-

Emily and Aaron had been secretly dating for weeks now, going out on secret dates in the night as Emily said she was meeting her friends. They spent countless nights at Aaron’s house, and Sunday mornings lounging around together.   
Emily hadn’t felt like this ever in her life and she’d never been this happy. The secrecy of their relationship, although it was hard, it was also fun with the secrecy and sneaking around.   
It was a Sunday morning in December, it was getting closer to Christmas and soon Aaron would be off on holiday leave. Emily was at Aaron’s, they had been out into the city the night before and gone to a restaurant.   
Emily stirred as her eyes flickered open, she yawned and looked up at Aaron, her head had been resting on his chest. He was still asleep and she smiled as she watched him.   
“You going to keep watching me?” He smirked, as he opened his eyes.   
She moved up and kissed him softly, “I wish I could wake up too this everyday” she sighed as she sat up.  
“Me too.” He said, kissing her head.   
“Aaron...what if we told my mom?” She said looking at him.   
He raised a brow, “You think that’s a good idea?”  
She shrugged, “I don’t know...but I don’t want our relationship to be a secret. I want to be seen with you- everywhere. I don’t want to be scared of her finding out.” She said.  
He nodded, “I know..it’s just- If she reacts badly..it could cost me this job. It could affect my position as an agent.”  
She sighed, “I know..it’s a bad idea. Let’s forget I mentioned it.” 

“Anyway...I have something I want to give to you.” He said with a smile.   
“What is it?” She asked, raising a brow.   
He handed her an envelope, “Well..since I’m starting my holidays next week..I thought, we could head to New York for the weekend. To celebrate Christmas together, since we can’t properly together on the day.”   
She widened her eyes, seeing a hotel booking, she instantly wrapped her arms around him. “This is amazing, Aaron!” She said, “This is our first get away together” she chuckled.   
He nodded, “The first of many” he said and kissed her head. 

——  
The weekend had arrived and the pair were heading to New York, Emily had barely been able to hold in her excitement all week. She had told her mother she was seeing a friend up in New York, little to her mother’s knowledge that it was Aaron.   
When they arrived in New York, they checked into their hotel and placed their bags down. “There’s so much I want to do now we’re here.” She chuckled, “Christmas in New York is something I’ve always wanted to do.”  
He raised a brow, “Your telling me you’ve been all over Europe but you’ve never experienced christmas in New York?”   
She shook her head, “Nope, this is a first for me” she said softly.   
“Then let’s not waste time too explore” he said taking her hand.

The pair spent the day visiting the usual tourist destinations, the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty. It had soon become night, and they were strolling around the city looking at all the lights. They soon arrived at the Rockefeller centre, “This tree is amazing!” She said her eyes lit up as she turned to him.  
He nodded, the smile on his face growing as he saw how happy she looked. “Aaron?” She said, squeezing his hand.  
“Yeah?” He asked, placing a hand on her face.   
“I love you.” She smiled, it was the first time she’d said it, neither of them had said it yet. She was nervous to his reply, she wasn’t bothered if he didn’t love her yet but she knew she loved him and couldn’t hold it in anymore.   
He grinned, kissing her softly, “I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

20 years earlier-

Emily and Aaron spent the rest of the weekend away in New York exploring the city, ice skating and looking at all the Christmas attractions. Before they both knew it, they were back home.   
Emily was disappointed she had to spend Christmas Day with her mom, she wished she was with Aaron instead. She just wished she could of invited him here, she was sick of keeping their relationship a secret. 

It was New Years Eve, Emily’s family were throwing a party at her house and Aaron was on security detail that night. Although it wasn’t the ideal night, she was happy they were still together.   
Emily was at Aaron’s house that morning before, Aaron was in the shower when Emily stumbled across a letter on his kitchen table when she was making coffee. It was from the FBI. As she read the letter, all she saw were the words quantico, BAU and transfer. Tears were welling in her eyes, she was angry at Aaron, why hadn’t he discussed this with her.   
As he got out the shower, he went over to her, his towel still wrapped around his waist. He could tell something was up with her.   
“What’s up?” Aaron asked, moving closer to her.   
“When were you going to tell me about this? That your leaving!” Emily said pointing to the letter.  
“Emily- it’s not like that-“  
Emily interrupted, “Your leaving, just like everyone else. “ she said raising her voice, “When were you going to tell me, Aaron? The day before? Or maybe you’d just leave and then tell me!”   
Aaron shook his head, “No! Of course not, and it’s not even official yet!” He said, getting a bit annoyed.  
“Yeah, whatever.” Emily said grabbing her bag, before storming out.   
She knew that it was too good to be true, she knew he’d end up disappointing her. But she didn’t want him to go, she didn’t want him to be so far away from her. 

That night Emily was in a bad mood, it was almost 12AM and she hadn’t spoke to Aaron once. She had been drinking champagne in a corner by herself all night, making small talk when needed but mostly deep in her own thoughts.   
Aaron had been working the security for the event, keeping an eye on her all night. He had had enough of this, and walked over to her.   
“Come with me.” He said firmly.   
“What?” She said with a scoff.   
“Come with me now” he said grabbing her wrist and walking up onto the rooftop.   
“Why are we here?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
“We’re here because you didn’t let me explain this morning.” He said in a serious tone.   
“What’s to explain? I read the letter.” She shrugged.  
“No, you read half the letter. Yes your correct, I got an offer for quantico..to start training for the BAU. Not officially start, but to go on training weeks. Until the end of the year..in which by that time, you’d be at Yale.” He said bluntly.  
Emily raised a brow then looked down, maybe she’d overreacted, and she was too stubborn to admit she was wrong. “Well...that’s not what I expected” she said with a shrug.   
He rolled his eyes, “Your not going to admit your wrong, are you?” He said raising a brow.   
She nodded, “No..but, in my defence...you are still going down there...so I wasn’t completely wrong.” She said moving forward closer to him.   
She sighed, “Fine..I’m sorry for overreacting” she said quickly, which he chuckled at. “I just..I didn’t want you to go and I thought I was going to loose you.” She added wrapping her arms around his neck.   
He nodded, “Your not going to loose me. Not ever” he said as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.   
Suddenly, they heard fireworks blast out, “Happy New year.” She laughed, moving in to kiss him deeply.   
He smiled into the kiss and after a few minutes, pulled away and looked at the fireworks. “Happy New Year, Em” he said before kissing her again. 

As they continued to kiss, Elizabeth Prentiss had come up with a man and gasped as she saw her daughter and the security detail.  
“Emily?” She shouted, with a gasp.   
Emily gasped as she heard her name and turned to see her mother there, “Mother-“ she said, putting a hand over her mouth.   
“And Agent Hotchner?!” She exclaimed. “What on earth are you doing with my daughter?!” She added, raising her voice.   
Emily moved a hand out, “Stop, mom! It’s not like that..it’s, different. I love him.” She said, looking into Elizabeth’s eyes.   
“Your- Your out of line here Agent Hotchner”  
Aaron sighed, “Ma’am, I’m sorry. But...it’s true, I’m in love with your daughter.” He said, taking her hand.   
Elizabeth didn’t know what to say, she had not seen this coming and was surprised and shocked.   
“Mom...please, don’t ruin his job..” she said pleadingly, “I love Aaron, this isn’t some fling with the security detail or a hook up..we’ve been together for a while now.”   
Elizabeth scoffed, “I don’t even know what to say. Agent Hotchner, just go home for the night.” She said dismissing him.   
Emily looked at Aaron and then at Elizabeth, “I’m going with him..I want to give you time to think about this. Just know, he makes me happy and this isn’t like the stupid flings I’d bring home..this is real.” She said seriously, before taking Aaron’s hand and walking off.   
All she could think of was if this had ruined his career, what if Elizabeth ruined everything.  
————

Present day-  
It had been 3 days since they had kissed, they hadn’t spoke since. She couldn’t stop replaying his words in her head, he still loved her. She knew a part of her had never stopped loving him, but she also couldn’t forget how much her heart had ached for years. Being with Kieran, it was the first time she hadn’t felt that ache, he was a genuine guy. She needed genuine. But she also couldn’t stop thinking about Aaron. 

To top it all off, out of anything that could have happened, Strauss was sending them to New York to do a talk on Behavioural Psychology. It was a silent plane ride there, their talk was early the next morning so they both headed to the hotel. 

“We had two rooms booked, Prentiss and Hotchner, please.” Aaron said to the receptionist.  
The receptionist nodded and a few minutes later she looked up, “I’m sorry..there’s been a misunderstanding, there’s only one room booked under Hotchner.”   
“Is there any other rooms?” Emily asked, raising a brow.   
“Unfortunately,no. I’m sorry.” She said.   
Emily sighed, “It’s fine..the rooms paid for now. It’s just one night.” She said, running a hand through her hair.   
This was going to be a fun night.   
As they entered the room, they both silently cursed to themselves as they saw a double bed.   
“It’s just one night..” Emily repeated, putting her bag down. It wasn’t like she hadn’t shared a bed with him before.  
Aaron put his bag down, “Remind me to send a hitman for Strauss” he said with a chuckle.  
She laughed softly, “I’m starving..shall we go and her some food?” She asked.   
He nodded a little, and they both left. 

As they were walking down the streets of New York, both of them were secretly reminiscing on their memories of their time together here.  
“Remember when we went ice skating and I fell so many times they advised we got off for my health and safety” she said with a chuckle as they walked past an ice rink.  
He nodded, with a grin, “Yeah..I bet your still just as bad.”  
Emily playfully nudged him, “Not true!”   
“You want to test that theory?”   
For a moment she thought about it before nodding, “Okay. We may aswell” she said with a smirk.   
They walked back to the ice rink and paid to go on the rink.

As soon as they got on, Emily clutched hold off Hotch, “I thought you said you could do it” he said with a smirk.   
“I can..I just need to gain balance” she said looking up.  
She soon let go and as she thought she had it, she fell flat on the floor which led both of them to laugh.

When their time was up, they left the rink and Emily sighed, “I thought I was better now!” She said.  
“You know to say you hunt down psycho killers...you can’t even skate” he laughed.  
“Oh, shut it.” She said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll find something one day you can’t do.”   
They decided to just get room service and walked back to their hotel. She was glad they had done that, as spontaneous and unlike them it was, it brought back memories and cleared any awkward tension they had.

They had ordered room service and were eating it on the bed whilst watching a movie. Once again, it seemed like old times in Aaron’s apartment, and Emily missed this. “Aaron..about the other day” She said, putting her plate down.   
He sighed, looking at her, “I was out of line..I’m sorry.”   
She shook her head, “It’s okay..I kissed you back, remember?”   
“What you said..do you mean it, that you still love me?” She asked.  
He nodded softly, “Yeah, I do.” He admitted, she was surprised he admitted it so openly again it wasn’t like Aaron to openly admit how he felt.   
“What we had..was amazing, but when we broke up...it broke me, Aaron. My heart ached for years and I missed you every single day.” She admitted,  
He raised a brow, listening to her as she spoke, “And you don’t think mine did?” He asked.  
“But you could of fought for it...you could of come and told me that no matter the distance or what happened, we will work..but instead, you left. And ever since..I’ve hated you for that. I hated you for leaving me, because you are the only person I have ever loved.” She said, as tears welled in her eyes.   
He looked at her sadly, he could see she was upset, he didn’t realise she had been affected so much by this. It broke him to realise how much he broke her.

“I don’t know why I’m saying this to you..” she said as her voice broke, “My whole time at Yale..I waited for you, I hoped you would come back and everything would go back to the way it was..but it never did. And you fell in love again. Do you know how much that hurt? Not that I don’t love Jack..because I do. But it hurt me when I found out you had married another woman and had a child, because I always thought that would be us..and it wasn’t.” She cried.

He looked at her sadly, “Emily...I’m so sorry.” He admitted, “I was wrong for leaving you..I don’t know why I did, I loved you more than anything. And I wanted to come back for you, and I hate myself for not doing. Even when I married Haley..it wasn’t the same, she was never you. Which is one of the reasons we got divorced. I’m so sorry, for it all. For leaving, for breaking your heart..and for waiting so long to say this to you.” He moved a hand onto her cheek.  
She exhaled, looking into his eyes, he moved in and pecked her lips before she pulled away.   
“It’s too late, Aaron. I’ve moved on..” she said sadly, she wasn’t even sure if she believed herself when she said this.   
“Have you? Because I don’t believe that.” He said sternly, “I’m not letting you go that easily, this time. I’ll fight for it.”   
“I need time..to figure out what I want.” She said with a nod.   
“Okay and I’ll wait until you’ve figured it out.” He said and kissed her head. 

After 20 years, she had finally admitted to him what had been on her mind and how their break up had affected her. Although she felt a relief that she had let it all out, her mind was all over the place with what she was going to do.   
She loved Aaron, there was no doubt about that but it came with risks and she was scared of getting her heart broke again. With Keiran, it was new and fresh and he was kind to her. She knew that Kieran was the safe option, that she could be potentially happy with Kieran. But she also knew that when her and Aaron were together, she was never not happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii so in this story it’s not following the season timelines and all storylines as it’s AUish, and Haley isn’t going to die in this story but I think I’m going to add in the Doyle storyline I’m not sure yet, but the minimal loss ep is kind of going to happen in this chapter just not as in depth as it was in the episode and it’s not going to be word by word of what people said. Hope you enjoy :)

Emily and Reid were being held in the La Plata county., they had gone on an undercover mission and things hadn’t gone to plan. She had faith in the team and in Hotch. After their heart to heart in the hotel room, they hadn’t spoke much, not because they were trying to avoid each other but just because they didn’t know what to say to each other. 

Hotch and the team had arrived just outside the county, when he had heard Emily and Reid was being held captive he had not hesitated to get the team down there as soon as possible. Mostly because he was worried about Emily, he had heard some people were shot inside the place and was praying it wasn’t Emily, or Reid too. 

“It’s gonna be alright...they’ll sort it.” Emily whispered to Reid.   
Reid nodded, “I know. We just need to act like we’re one of them..not agents.”   
Emily nodded in agreement, they both turned as they heard Cyrus and his gang walk in.  
“Which one of you is FBI?” Cyrus shouted, taking out his gun.   
They both looked at each other and stayed silent, “Sorry, what?” Emily asked, trying to act oblivious.   
“There’s an agent in here. I want to know which one of you it is before I blow his brains out and then yours!” He shouted to her.  
Emily raised her hands, glancing at Reid before turning to Cyrus, “Okay..it’s me. I’m the agent.” She sighed.  
Cyrus grabbed her hair, she gasped trying to not show pain, “Your coming with me!” He shouted.

By this point, they had installed secret audio footage so the team could listen in to what was going on. Cyrus dragged Emily into a room, as he started carelessly, brutally beating her. She groaned as she was thrown into the wall, followed by a knee to the stomach. 

Hotch could hear Emily getting beaten, he was holding the headphones as he kept taking them off, unable to listen to Emily being hurt. He couldn’t stand this. She was getting hurt and he was going to kill the man himself once he got hold off him. His eyes watered, as he held in his emotion, putting the headphones back on even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.  
He could hear Emily’s cries in pain, as he had finally finished beating her. 

Hotch hurried to Rossi, “We need to go in. Now.” He said, in a serious stern tone.   
“Aaron..we need to wait till it’s night. That’s our only chance of element of surprise.” He said calmly, this wasn’t the first time he had seen the pair of the, get overly emotional about one another. But he had always dismissed it, it was none of his business.  
He nodded, “Okay. We need a plan.”   
Rossi nodded, “There’s a chance..they may not make it out of this alive.” Rosie admitted, with sadness.  
Hotch shook his head, “That’s not happening.” He said as he walked off. 

Emily was on the bed, trying to signal to her team that 3AM they were going to attack. She held in the pain in her ribs as she sat up trying to signal, she just hoped they’d realise in time.   
Before they knew it, 3AM hit and they knew they all had to leave. Emily was helping getting people out as she saw Morgan, she hugged him quickly. “I’m glad to see you.” She said with a light chuckle.   
He nodded, “You need to get out of here, where’s Reid?” He asked.   
Emily widened her eyes, “I- I’m not sure. I think he’s with Cyrus..” she sighed, she was scared for Reid.   
“Just get out of here, I’ll find him.” Morgan reassured her.

Hotch was standing outside with a gun, waiting in case Cyrus came out. He was anxious, he’d not seen Emily come out yet and wondered why. Had they already killed her for being an agent?  
Suddenly, he saw the whole place explode into flames, and his eyes widened.   
“Is Prentiss still in there?” He exclaimed to Rossi, panic in his voice.   
Rossi shrugged, he felt fear himself for both agents and Morgan who had entered, “I don’t know.” He admitted.

Aaron started scamming the place for any signs of her coming out, all he saw were members of the cult. Then he saw her wandering around, her top was bloody and her hair was a mess, he could tell from here that all her face was bruised.   
Emily was searching around for anyone she knew, and then she saw Aaron, “Aaron..” She exhaled, as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms right around him.   
He pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight, “I thought you were gone.” He whispered, letting out a sigh of relief as he stroked the back of her hair.  
She nodded, “I’m here..” she said softly, not letting go.  
As soon as she saw Reid and Morgan, she ran after Reid to hug him tight. She was so glad he wasn’t hurt.

They had all landed home and Emily was exhausted, not to mention in pain.   
“Let me drive you home.” Hotch said, taking her bag as he insisted on doing.  
She nodded, she was too tired to drive anyway, “Okay.” She said and walked with him.   
“Aaron..can I- stay with you tonight? I don’t want to be alone..” she said with a shrug, “It’s okay if not..” although she could of gone to Kierans, he wouldn’t of understood anything she’d been through the past few days and she didn’t want to be with him tonight, plus he was working night shifts so he wouldn’t be there.  
He shook his head, “No, of course you can.” 

As they arrived at Aaron’s, he opened the door for her as they both walked in, he placed the bags down and turned to her. “Do you need anything? A drink maybe?” He asked, softly.   
She nodded slowly, “Some water would be nice.”   
They walked to the kitchen and he poured her a glass of water, taking out some painkillers and handing them her. “You may want these too.” He said with a small smile.   
She smiled, “Thanks” she said before taking them.  
There was a silence as neither of them spoke, both not knowing what to say and both reflecting on what had happened.  
“I never asked you..are you okay?” He asked, breaking the silence.  
She nodded, “Yeah..I don’t regret trading myself for Reid. It just hurts.” She said with a shrug.   
He nodded, “The painkillers should help, and I’m sure some sleep will.” He added.  
“I don’t know if I’ll be able too.” She admired, “I never can after a case”  
He nodded, “Me neither.” 

They both decided to go into the living room, neither of them wanting to sleep yet. They were both sat on the sofa, Emily had a blanket over her and her thoughts were racing through her head.   
“Aaron?” She said softly, breaking the silence they had made from watching some show that was on tv.   
“Yeah?” He raised a brow, pausing the TV.  
“When Cyrus was attacking me, the only thing that was distracting me from the pain was..you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” She admitted, looking into his eyes.   
He moved to face her more, nodding as he listened.   
“I lied to myself..and to you, the other week. I do love you, of course I do. I’ve never stopped and..I tried to distract myself with Kieran, and he’s a nice guy..but he’s not you.” She said, not breaking eye contact with him.  
He widened his eyes a little, he wasn’t expecting that, he truly thought he had lost her forever. The words kept replaying in his eyes, she loved him.   
“Emily-“ he was cut off by Emily leaning in and pressing her lips against his softly.   
He kissed her back, placing a hand on her face as he deepened the kiss, after a minute he pulled away “I love you too.” He chuckled, tucking a strand of her hair back.   
Emily smiled, “Good...because we’re not being apart ever again” she said, as she kissed him once more before resting her head on his chest.  
She was happy, she had finally realised what she had wanted and she didn’t want to ever be apart from Aaron again. She had missed this and them together more than anything.   
Of course, she felt bad on Kieran, she genuinely did like him but he wasn’t the man for her and they didn’t work well together. 

———  
20 years earlier-

It was New Year’s Day, the pair of them were nervous to what Elizabeth was going to say. They had gone to Aaron’s that night to give Elizabeth time to cool off, but they had to face her today.  
“Can we not just run off for like..the rest of eternity, until my mother cools down?” Emily asked, as she sipped her coffee.   
“We have to face this.” He said, kissing her head, “I mean, as much as that idea probably sounds the most safe thing to do” he chuckled.   
She laughed a little, “I guess it’s time we face the music” she sighed, grabbing her bag. 

As they arrived at Emily’s, Elizabeth was waiting in the hallway, her arms crossed. Emily had seen this posture before, and that face. It was not a happy one.   
“Mother.” Emily nodded, as she walked in.   
“Emily..Agent Hotchner.” She said, looking a them both, with a stern voice.   
“Did you give a thought to what I said?” She asked, swallowing. “Because- take this out on me..but not on Aaron. This is his career” she pleaded.  
Elizabeth sighed, “I should have already fired him by now..” she said, letting out a sigh. “But...I listened to what you had to say, and although it’s not..what I like. I’ve seen a change in you over the months, Emily. Your motivated for once, instead of going out partying like you usually do. And now I realise..that’s probably to do with you.” Elizabeth said turning to Aaron. 

Aaron looked at her, nodding, “I’d never do anything to hurt your daughter..or stop her from what she wants to do.”  
Emily smiled a little, looking up at Aaron before turning to her mother, “Does this mean..your not going to fire him?” She asked.   
Elizabeth shook her head, “No. But if this affects your ability to guard my daughter-“   
He shook his head, “It won’t. I can assure you.” He said with a nod.   
Emily smiled widely, hugging her mother, she was so sure she was going to end Aaron’s career. This was the first time her mother had done something for Emily, not for herself.  
They could finally be open with relationship, and she was going to take full advantage of that.   
A part of her was worried though, in a few months Emily would be going to Yale and Aaron would be starting training for the BAU. It was constantly on her mind that Aaron could be accepted permanently and they’d have even less time together, she was worried that distance would ruin them.


	9. The Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to be focused on just Emily and Aaron’s past because it’s the last one of the flashbacks, hope you enjoy :)

20 years earlier-  
Emily and Aaron had been together openly ever since Elizabeth said she wasn’t going to let their relationship affect his career. They were never apart most weeks, staying alternatively at either of their houses. Aaron had started going to quantico every week for 3 days, which always had Emily on edge that he was going to be accepted early and he’d leave. She liked her personal space in the time Aaron was away, but she obviously missed him a lot during the days he was gone. 

Valentines Day was coming up but Emily wasn’t expecting anything as it was fell on the days Aaron was supposed to be training and it had been extended this time. She was obviously disappointed, it was their first Valentine’s Day together but she knew it wasn’t a big deal. After all, it was only another day. It was only the fact all of her friends were spending time with their partners that would make her feel more alone.  
“So..I’ll see you in 4 days?” Emily said as Aaron put his stuff in the car.   
He nodded, moving down and kissing her softly, “Yes, and then I’ll make it up to you for missing valentines.” He said, placing a hand on her face.  
She shook her head, “I told you Aaron, it’s okay..I’m not bothered. I’ll spend valentines with a tub of ice cream, watching breakfast at Tiffany’s” she said with a light chuckle.  
He chuckled and pecked her lips once more, “Goodbye Em, I love you.”   
“I love you too” she said with a sigh before he got in the car and left.

Emily had spent the last couple days doing some retail therapy, she had the tendency to overspend. Before she knew it, it was Valentines Day. All day all she’d seen are couples giving way too much PDA and all over each other, although she could never dream of her and Aaron being like that, it did make her feel a little more alone.   
Emily was in her pyjamas, she’d just got a tub of ice cream and was about to put on breakfast at Tiffany’s, as she had said she would. Suddenly, she received a knock on her door, she was confused as to who it was and went to go open it. 

Her eyes widened as she opened the door, “Aaron?” She said with a smile.  
“I came back early, the case finished...and I brought you these.” He said, revealing a bunch of roses from behind his back.   
“Your amazing” she said with a laugh,pulling him closer to kiss him passionately. “And these..are beautiful, my favourites.” She said as she placed them on the side.   
“I didn’t manage to book us anywhere..because I didn’t think I’d be back-“   
She shook her head, pulling him in for another kiss, “I’m not bothered..just you being here is all I want.” She said, moving backwards onto her bed, not breaking the kiss.   
“Someone’s eager.” He smirked, unbuttoning the buttons to her pj top.  
“It’s been too long..and by that I mean 3 days too long.” She said in between kisses as she pulled the tie off his shirt off.   
He grinned as he heard her, roughly pulling her pj shorts off along with her underwear as she unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off instantly.  
He grabbed her throat roughly, inserting two fingers inside her, Emily moved her head back moaning softly.   
As he started going faster she bit her lip, holding in a moan.   
He made his way down, and sucked on her clit as he continued to move his fingers inside her, she moaned as he did moving her hands onto his shoulders gripping into him.   
He looked up at her with a smirk, he could tell she was getting close, he knew exactly where her soft spot was.   
He continued to suck her clit, moving his fingers fast inside her, she couldn’t hold it in anymore as she felt herself release. “Fuck” she moaned, he smirked as he saw her release.  
He moved his hands down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and taking his pants off along with his underwear as he made his way back up to kiss her. He was about to enter inside her when she grabbed his elbow, pushing him to the side of her and sitting on top of him.   
He smirked as he made eye contact with her before she moved her head down to his dick, sucking on it at a slow pace to start with. As she starting sucking faster, she moved her tongue up and down his dick, as she started using her hand to toss him off at the same time.   
A groan escaped his mouth as he moved his head back, closing his eyes as she continued.   
She moved her head back up to look at him, as she did he grabbed hold of her waist, pushing her down onto her back and roughly entering into her.  
A loud moan escaped her as he entered in, her hands gripping the bed sheets as he thrusted fast. He moved down and started kissing her neck roughly, trailing down and kissing every part of it. She pulled his face back up, kissing him passionately as he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders thrusting into her deeper.   
She moaned as he slammed into her rougher, as he moved a hand onto her neck roughly.  
“Aaron..” she cried out, biting her lip. He smirked as he pulled away from her, pushing her backwards onto her knees and roughly inserting himself back inside her.   
She moved her head up, biting her lip as she arched her hips. He grabbed her waist, pushing himself roughly into her. He slammed into her deeper, as she gripped her bedsheets, letting out another moan. He pulled her hair from behind as he continued to thrust, he groaned in pleasure as he felt himself cum inside her.   
“Your amazing..” he said, pulling out and pushing her forward to kiss her. She chuckled, “I think after that...your the amazing one.” She said, placing her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss.   
They both pulled away and sat up, “This was much better than some reservations somewhere.” She said, kissing his cheek.   
“Since we can’t get any, do you wanna order in?” He asked.  
She raised a brow, “You don’t have to ask me twice..I’m thinking Chinese.”   
“What if I said no?” He smirked.  
“I could think of ways to persuade you..” she said, trailing her hand down to his dick.  
He looked down at her hands and back up at her, “I’m listening..” he grinned, as she made her way down. 

An hour later they had both ate dinner, and were in bed watching breakfast at Tiffany’s with ice cream, much to Aaron’s disapproval with the movie choice.   
“Emily...there’s something I want to ask you.” He asked, as he played with her hair.   
“What is it?” She asked, looking up at him as he head was on his chest.  
“Well..I’ve been thinking..and I was wondering, if you want to move in with me?” He asked, raising a brow.   
She widened her eyes as a smile grew on her face, “Are you serious?” She asked, sitting up.  
He nodded, “Yeah..I mean, it makes sense. You’d have more freedom instead of being in your room..and we could do whatever we like all around the apartment” he smirked.   
She nodded repeatedly, “Yes, of course I will!” She said before wrapping her arms around him. “I love you” she whispered as she buried her neck into his neck.   
“I love you too.” He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

Since Emily and Aaron moved in together, Elizabeth had signed her off for any security anymore and Aaron had been relocated to somewhere else in security.   
It was a late Sunday morning, and Emily awoke to the smell of food being cooked. She sat up and saw Aaron had already woke, she looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30. She chuckled to herself, she had warned Aaron she wasn’t a morning person and Sunday’s were even lazier. 

She had slept in one of Aaron’s shirts and got out of bed, making her way to the kitchen. She wrapped her hands around his waist from behind, kissing his cheek, “Good morning.” She whispered into his ear.  
He smirked, turning around to kiss her, “More like good afternoon almost.” He chuckled, looking her up and down. “Why do my clothes suit you so much more?” He added.  
She laughed a little, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “What have you been making?” She asked as she sat on the kitchen counter.  
“I’ve been making your favourites..pancakes. At first, it was a fail...but I think I’ve perfected them now.” He said, showing her a plate of pancakes, versus the burnt ones in the corner.   
She smiled, “A for effort, Aaron Hotchner.” She said, kissing him softly.  
She moved over to grab a fork and took a bite of a pancake, “So what do you think?” He asked, raising a brow.   
“I think..these are amazing..” she said, closing her eyes in pleasure.   
He smiled, getting a fork and taking a bite himself, “I’m glad you like them”   
“I can think of ways I can thank the chef for these..” she smirked, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. 

Months had passed, and everything was perfect between Emily and Aaron. Moving in with Aaron was the best decision she had made and she hasn’t been happier. They hadn’t argued, except the few bickers and it had felt like the new honeymoon period of their relationship had never ended. However, their time together had been getting shorter, September was creeping upon them both and Emily was off to Yale soon. As much as she wanted to go to Yale, she wished she didn’t have to leave him. 

It was Emily’s moving day, her boxes were all packed and sent in a moving truck and Emily and Aaron were headed to the airport. It was an almost silent trip, neither of them wanting to arrive at the airport.   
Once they had checked in, Emily was waiting for her flight to arrive. As she heard her flight be called, Emily looked at Aaron and sighed. They both stood up from their table, and instantly took each other into their arms. “I don’t want to go..” she said, her voice breaking as tears fell from her face.  
He shook his head, “it’s going to be okay..we will still see each other, and Yale..is an amazing college and it’s where you’ve always wanted to go.”  
She nodded, pulling away and kissing him softly, “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” He said, wiping the tears from her face. “I’ll call you when I land.” She said, putting her bag onto her shoulder.  
He nodded and kissed her once more, “I look forward too it. And I’ll see you in a month, remember?” He said, smiling a little even though he was sad she was leaving. He was going to miss her terribly.   
She nodded, quickly hugging him once more, “Goodbye, Aaron.” She said, her voice breaking as she walked off.   
“Goodbye.” He whispered as he watched her leave. 

Throughout the months, it was hard for them both. Aaron had been accepted into the FBI’s BAU and worked there full time which put more distance between them. Emily was studying almost every night, her workload was high and they barely spoke on the phone. Neither of them liked this, it had been almost 2 months since they had been together but Emily was going up to Aaron’s apartment for the weekend in D.C. They had both spoke about this for weeks, both excited and prayed nothing was going to stand in the way. To make sure he had the time off, he had used a few days of his holidays. 

As Emily walked into DC airport, she scanned the airport to try find Aaron, and as she laid eyes on him she ran into his arms. Hugging him tightly, not letting go. “I missed you so much.” She chuckled, kissing him softly.  
“I’ve missed you too” he said, moving a hand on her face. “I can’t believe your here.”   
She shook her head, “Me neither.”   
“I plan on showing you everything..”  
“I hope that starts in the bedroom, Aaron Hotchner.” She whispered.  
He smirked, as he grabbed her bag for her as they walked off.

Emily and Aaron were in bed together, her head was on his chest and he was stroking her hair. It was the day before she was set to leave, they had spent the weekend exploring D.C., Aaron had took her too all of his favourite places and they had long, passionate nights.   
“I’ve missed this..and I’ve missed you. I wish I didn’t have too go back so soon” She said sitting up.   
He nodded, “you have no idea how much I’ve hated not being around you.” He said, taking her hand and kissing it. “You have to go back..but, Christmas is soon.” He said with a sigh   
“I just wish it was different...this is only the first year of it.” She sighed, putting a hand through her hair.   
“I know..but at the end of it, it’ll be worth it.”   
“Will it? Because I’ve been miserable, I just feel so lonely without you.”  
He nodded, “Me too.” 

As she was about to speak, there was a knock on the door, “Who’s that?” Aaron asked, as he got up to go and answer it, quickly getting dressed.  
Emily was intrigued, and put on one of Aaron’s shirts as went to see who it was. 

“Oh, she’s still here?” A woman whispered.  
Aaron nodded, “Yeah..she’s here all weekend. You didn’t have to bring coffee.” He chuckled, as he sipped his drink.  
“I wanted too” the woman smiled, putting a hand on his arm.   
Emily watched from behind the wall, her eyes widening, was he seeing another woman? She certainly seemed friendly and she was acting suspicious about Emily being there. 

Emily walked out, “Aaron?” She said, coming next to him.   
“Oh, Em..this is Diana, we work together. Diana this is Emily” He said softly, with a small smile.   
They certainly looked like more than work partners she thought.   
“I’d love to stay..but I’ve got to go. I didn’t realise..you were busy, Aaron.” Diana said smugly, looking at Emily. She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it, smiling at Aaron before starting to walk away.   
Emily scoffed, this woman wasn’t even hiding it, the least they could of done was wait till she wasn’t with Aaron.   
“Who was that?” Emily folded her arms, turning to him.   
“What? I just said- it was Diana, my work partner...I’m sorry she came across rude, she’s just a busy woman.”   
Emily scoffed, “No, she was rude to me. Not you. She was quite happy to be friendly with you when I wasn’t there though.” She spat out.   
“Em..what are you suggesting?” He raised a brow.   
“It’s obvious, Aaron! Your seeing her! She was whispering asking if I was still here..and she brought you coffee! What work friend randomly pops round on a Sunday morning to give you coffee!” She said, raising her voice.  
“Emily- it’s not like that? You’d really think I’d do that to you?!” He said, getting angry at her accusations.  
“Well, I don’t know! Maybe you couldn’t resist her..I mean, she’s perfect for you. She’s your age, she works with you,she’s local. You wouldn’t need to wait months to see her and she’d be local to fuck when you wanted!” She said, her voice breaking.  
“I can’t believe your even suggesting I would cheat on you!” He shouted.  
She looked at him, “Maybe that’s why you never seemed as keen on the phone..maybe she was round.” She said as a tear fell, “I just told you in there I was lonely without you..and you lied to my face. Your not lonely, you have perfect Diana” she said storming into the bedroom, grabbing her things.   
“What are you doing!?” He shouted, following her in. “I’m not with her!”   
“How can I believe Aaron..you didn’t see how she looked at me. She knew what she was doing and she enjoyed it.” She said, throwing her things in a bag. 

“She’s a friend!”   
“So your telling me she’s never ONCE tried anything more?” She asked, “And you’ve never mentioned her before..I know all your other work friends.”   
“She’s relatively new..”  
“You didn’t answer my question, has she tried anything with you?” She asked, folding her arms  
He sighed, looking at her, “Yeah..she has. But I rejected her!”  
“Then why didn’t you tell me! And why have you continued seeing her if you know she likes you!” She shouted, her heart ached as she heard him admit that she had tried to kiss him.   
“Because I didn’t want you to think anything of it, like you are now! And she’s a good friend.”  
“If my ‘good friend’ tried that on me and I had a boyfriend, I wouldn’t continue seeing them!” She said, putting her clothes on. 

“I can’t believe you’d think I’d do that to you!” He shouted, “If you think that low of me then why are we together!?” He said in rage.  
She gasped, “Do you not want to be?” She asked, swallowing.  
“I- I don’t know..” he said, softly. He knew he did, he loved her more than anything, but whatever he said he knew she’d made her mind up about the whole situation. He knew the distance was having a toll on her, she was distracted by him and he wanted her to not be held back by it.  
Emily nodded, tears falling, “I get it now..the distance is too much. And you don’t love me anymore. Just forget it Aaron” she said, her voice breaking, tears falling, as she walked out the bedroom and to the door to leave.  
Hearing her say he doesn’t love her anymore, almost broke him, of course he loved her.  
“Emily..” he said, walking after her.   
“Goodbye, Aaron. ” She said, opening the door and walking out, shutting the door and walking off   
His hand was on the door handle, he wanted more than anything to open it and pull her close to him. To tell her he loved her and he didn’t mean anything. That he would never cheat on her, and he couldn’t think ever of doing. But he knew this was best for her. His heart ached as he saw her leaving, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He was only saving her the pain later on, he wanted her to focus on Yale and success and he knew she was distracted by him. He didn’t want to hold her back, he couldn’t.   
He walked into his bedroom, and punched the wall, as his eyes filled with tears. He had lost the only thing that mattered to him. 

As Emily got into the street, she sat on a bench, tears filled her eyes as she broke down. She buried her hands into her head, she’d lost the only person who made her happy. As much as she wanted to go back up there and sort it all out, maybe she didn’t let him have his say on the whole Diana thing, maybe she had overreacted. She knew she couldn’t, she thought this was what he wanted, he wanted to end things and he didn’t love her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my heart broke to write their breakup :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your all enjoying the story, I’m enjoying writing it and I’ve got a few ideas in mind for this story :)  
> Any comments are welcome, except hate

Emily fluttered her eyes open, letting out a soft yawn as she looked to see Aaron, realising he had left the bed. She furrowed her brows, confused as to where he was and put on one of his shirts as she went to go find him.   
As she walked downstairs, she smelt the smell of food being cooked and followed the smell to the kitchen. “Good morning.” She said,going over to Aaron and kissing him softly.   
“You look just as good in my shirts as I remember.” He chuckled, placing a hand on her face.  
“What have you been doing in here?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Well, I’ve made coffee.” He said, nodding to the coffee. “And in hopes their still your favourite...I made pancakes.”   
Her eyes lit up and she smiled, kissing him once more, “Of course they still are, I’ve missed your pancakes.”   
“Well I hope their as good as you remember.” He said, moving to plate the pancakes up, as he handed her a plate.  
She smiled, sitting down at the breakfast bar, “I’m excited..diner pancakes haven’t been satisfying enough” she said, as she cut up a piece and placed it in her mouth.  
She closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping from her mouth, “Just as good as I remember...if not better”  
He chuckled, “I make them for Jack, they’ve always reminded me of you though.”  
“Aaron...I’ve really missed us.” She said, taking her hand.  
He nodded, kissing her head, “I’ve missed you too. We’ve been apart too long.” He said with a small sigh.   
She nodded in agreement, “Don’t worry...I plan on making up for lost time.” She said with a smirk, putting a hand on his leg.

——

Emily had spent the day at Aaron’s before she knew she had to leave. She had things she had to take care of, Kieran. As she got out the car, she exhaled as she walked inside the house. “Hey, honey..your home” Kieran said, coming up to her and kissing her softly.   
She reluctantly kissed back, and swallowed, “Yeah...I spent the night at a friends.” She said, she felt bad for what she was going to have to do.   
“Okay, well do you want to order in some dinner?” He asked.  
She shook her head, “We need to talk.” She said, in a serious tone and looked up at him.  
He furrowed his brows, confused, “Okay..” he said, as they walked into the living room and sat down.   
She let out a sigh, “I don’t know how to say this..so I’m just going to say it” she said, putting her hands on her lap. “I’m in love with someone else.” She said softly.  
He gasped, widening his eyes, “Your..in love with someone else?” He asked, stuttering a little.  
She nodded, “I’ve not been cheating on you, I assure...but, ever since I rejoined the BAU. I realised that my feelings for Aaron had never gone.”   
“Aaron? As in Aaron Hotchner your boss?”  
She nodded, “We were in love a long time ago..and when I saw him again..I tried to hide my feelings, because I was with you and your a nice guy. You treated me well..but, I can’t hide it in anymore.” She exhaled, “I’m so sorry, Kieran.”   
He nodded sadly, “There’s nothing I can do that can change your mind?”   
She shook her head, “I’m sorry..You deserve someone amazing, Kieran. Because your a good man.” She said, kissing his cheek. 

——

It had been a few weeks into Aaron and Emily’s new relationship, they were taking it slow and a secret from the team. Although they hadn’t understood how the team hadn’t noticed yet with the intense glances stared on the plane, the way he had become more protective of her on cases and Emily frequently ‘asking Hotch how her report was’ up in his office. Rossi had figured it out, but he knew it was none of his business and wasn’t going to pry, if they warned to tell the team they would have. 

There was something Emily hadn’t told Aaron, or anyone for that matter. Her mysterious calls, the flower left in her room and the fact she was meeting her old Interpol friends because she had received news of Ian Doyle escaping prison. She had distanced herself from Aaron, for his own protection and for Jack’s. She knew the whole team were at risk because Doyle was most likely coming to find her and she knew if Doyle even had an inkling that Emily was in a relationship he’d kill Aaron. 

Aaron had started to notice her distance, he’s brushed it away at first but now it was getting worse and he was ready to ask her about it. Had she had second thoughts? It was late after a case, everyone was leaving and Emily was packing her things. Before she had found out about Doyle, Emily would usually stay behind and wait for Aaron and they’d go back to his place. Ever since she found out he was around, she’d left early to avoid him. “Prentiss, a word please.” Aaron announced in front of everyone, giving her no excuse to leave.   
She nodded, “Okay, sir.” She said, going up to his office.   
“I wonder what she’s done?” Garcia whispered to Morgan. 

Emily shut the door and sat down opposite from him, “What is it?” She asked.  
“Your avoiding me, pushing me away..why?” He asked.   
She sighed, she couldn’t tell him, it was too much of a risk for him and for Jack. “I’m not avoiding you, Aaron.” She replied defensively.   
He nodded, “Yes, you are. Outside of cases, you rarely talk to me. You haven’t come to mine in ages..or even acted as if we’re together.”  
She shook her head, “I just-“   
“What’s going on with you, Emily?” He asked, “Are you having doubts?”  
She sighed, she knew what she had to do to protect Aaron and Jack, she had to break up with him. It broke her heart to do so, she’d only just got him back. It was the last thing she wanted to do.   
She nodded reluctantly, “Yeah- I’m having doubts” she said, tears welling up in her eyes. “I can’t do this.” She added, her voice breaking.   
“What? I don’t believe you,Emily.”  
She nodded, “No, this is what I want. I can’t be with you,Aaron. Too much has happened.” She got up to leave, quickly brushing the tears off her face.  
He stood up, grabbing her wrist, “Emily.”  
“No, Aaron! Just stop!” She exclaimed, her voice shaky, she walked off as she grabbed her wrist back. Tears fell as she ran off so he couldn’t follow, this broke her heart more than anything.   
He watched as she left, confused as to what had happened and not fully believing this was what she wanted. He sighed angrily, kicking his chair.

—  
A few days had passed, and Ian Doyle was now the unsub the team were looking for, unknown to them that Emily knew him. Emily knew what she she to do to protect her team, she had to kill him herself. But she knew there was risks to that. Before the team had time to figure out what she was doing, she was left and was trailing Doyle, ready to kill him.

Once Aaron had found out who Doyle was, it angered him, she had gotten close to this man. He wanted to kill Doyle himself, and get his Emily back. He was annoyed she hadn’t told him sooner, annoyed she thought he couldn’t be trusted with that. 

Emily was in her car, she had had a missed call from Aaron. Her voice was shaky, tears welling in her eyes. She called back, but it went to voicemail. “Aaron...I just- I need to tell you this before I- before I kill Doyle. But I need you to know, in case I can never tell you myself..” she said, a cry escaping her mouth as she tried to keep it together. “That I love you, and I never stopped. I didn’t want to break up with you..but I knew Doyle was back, and I couldn’t put you at risk, or Jack. You both mean too much to me. So, in case this is the last time I get to talk to you..just know, your the only person that has ever mattered to me and I love you” she said before hanging up.   
She exhaled, loading her gun as she went to fire at Doyle and his gang. 

“Sir- there’s no sign of Emily” Garcia said, her voice shaky. “But there’s.. a video.” She swallowed, “Emily must have tried to end Doyle herself..but- it backfired” she said as a tear fell.  
“Garcia? What happened to her?” He said, his voice thick with emotion. He had never been more scared in his life, what if Doyle had murdered her?  
“She’s been taken..by Doyle and his crew.” Garcia cried.   
Aaron gasped, “We need to find out where he is. Now.” He slammed down on the desk. As he looked as his phone, he noticed a missed voicemail from Emily.   
His stomach shrunk as he picked it up, going into a different room with nobody there.   
As he heard the words come out of her mouth, tears fell from his eyes, he refused to believe this was the last time he’d hear her voice. He was going to find her, and kill Doyle. He’d wished she would have told him, he would of protected her.

Dave entered the room, a little shocked to see Aaron’s teary eyes, “Aaron?” He asked, moving over a little.   
Aaron sighed, putting a hand on his face, “It’s Emily, we’ve been..together”  
Dave nodded, “I kind of gathered..I figured you’d tell me when it’s time.”   
He shook his head, “Its not just that. We were in love, a long time ago and we never stopped..loving each other. I can’t lose her- Dave.” He said, his voice breaking but he kept himself together.   
Dave put a hand on Aaron’s arm, “We’ll find her, I promise.”


	11. Until Then

Emily groaned as she woke, “Oh, your awake.” Ian said, peering down at her.  
Emily sighed, “What do you want?” She said bluntly.  
“What do you think I want! To hurt you, like you hurt me” he said, slapping her around the face.  
“Where’s my ring?” He added, placing a hand on her neck.  
She swallowed, “I flushed it..” she admitted.  
He chuckled before turning serious, “I spent 7 years in hell because of that ring..so now I’m going to give you another gift. One you won’t be able to let go of so easily.” He said, undoing her shirt.  
Emily breathed heavily, not knowing what to say but looked around to see what he was doing.  
“A four leaf clover will be a nice addition to your tattoos.” He said, as he brought over a table. She looked at the table, “You still have two, right?”  
She nodded, “Yep. And that’s enough, ink. Thanks” she said, turning her head forward away from the table.  
Doyle chuckled, “Ink?” He raised a brow, “No, Koreans can’t afford ink. They brand themselves” he said bluntly. As he switched on a machine, moving a pen towards her chest.  
Emily tried to steer away, groaning in pain as he put the hot pen to her chest. 

The team had been interviewing one of Emily’s old Interpol friends for hours, Clyde. Aaron had just about had enough by now, enough of not knowing where she is or if she was still alive. “If you corporate with us and we save Agent Prentiss, then maybe we can talk about a deal. But if anything happens to her, I will destroy you. You can count on that.” He said bluntly.  
“You..care for her don’t you?” Clyde said, raising a brow.  
“We all care for her.” He added.  
“No, you care for her most. Your in love with her.”  
Aaron moved to walk away, “I’ve had enough of this. Your not helping me and we don’t have the time for this.” He said, walking out and slamming the door.  
He was fully aware his full team had heard everything that was just said, but at this moment in time it was the last thing on his mind. 

They had located Emily and were on their way to rescue her. Aaron was searching the front section, shooting down the crew in the way.  
He heard Derek call for a medic,and his stomach dropped, running to where Derek had said he was.  
“Let me go..” Emily said to Derek, gasping for breath as she fought for her eyes to stay open.  
Aaron ran towards her, seeing her lying on the floor, weak and bloody. “Emily..” he gasped, clutching her hand.  
“Aaron-“ she choked out, a tear escaping her.  
“Your not going anywhere, do you hear me?” He said, his voice was thick with emotion and tears threatened to fall but he had to keep it together for her.  
“I-“ before she could speak, her eyes forced shut and she lost consciousness.  
“Emily!” Aaron shouted, hitting the floor.  
“Hotch! The medics are here..shes going to be okay.” Derek said, grabbing his arm. 

—-  
Aaron was watching from the window as she was taken to surgery. She had flattened twice so far, each time had made Hotch’s heart stop. But she had just about made it through the surgery.  
Aaron was in Emily’s room, the rest of the team were oblivious to anything and thought she was still in surgery.  
Emily’s eyes fluttered open, as she peered around the room she felt a hand squeezing hers. “Aaron..” she whispered weakly.  
“Your okay.” He said, kissing her hand. “I thought I’d lost you.” He admitted, squeezing her hand.  
“I’m sorry...for everything.” She said tearing up, “I never wanted to hide anything from you...but- I couldn’t risk it.”  
He shook his head, “You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m not mad at you. I just wish you told me..I would of protected you.”  
“I couldn’t risk him hurting you or Jack..I’d never forgive myself. And I’d never put you in danger.”

JJ walked in, and closed the door, “Emily, Hotch...there’s things we need to discuss” she said, sitting down.  
Aaron couldn’t believe it, he had just got her back and now he was loosing her all over again. He knew they had to do this, to protect Emily and the team.  
Once JJ had told the team, and they had all emotionally left, he had waited behind to go to her. 

At Emily’s funeral, Aaron’s emotions were not fake, he was angry and sad. He knew she was alive, but he was still loosing her. “I’m sorry, Aaron.” Rossi said, coming over to him. “I know how much she meant to you.”  
He nodded a little, “Yeah..” he said, as he stared at her grave.  
He felt guilty keeping this from his team, but it was what they had to do until Doyle was gone for good. 

Once Emily had recovered in a hospital far from D.C, she was leaving to Paris with a new name and new life for the time being. Aaron had insisted to fly with her there, and they were on the plane.  
“I don’t know when we can next see each other..” Emily said, with a sigh.  
“I know, all I know..is I’m going to miss you.” He said as he put a hand on her cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly, “I feel terrible..for doing this to the team. For leaving.”  
“It’s what you have to, you could get hurt again if Doyle knew you was still alive.”  
She nodded, “I know, I just wish it was different.” 

When they arrived in Paris, Aaron knew they had to part now and he had to fly back home. Emily wrapped her arms tightly around him, not letting go.  
“I wish our goodbyes weren’t always to leave each other for so long.” Emily said, her voice breaking.  
He pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Me too. But I swear to you, I’m going to find Doyle. I’m going to bring you home and we can be a family. And then nothing ever again will keep us apart.”  
Emily nodded, pulling him in for a long, emotional kiss. “I’m going to miss you so much”  
“Im going to miss you more than anything.” He sighed, looking deep into her eyes.  
“I love you, Emily Prentiss” he admitted.  
She nodded, “I love you too, Aaron Hotchner.” She started walking away, tears falling as she looked back, blowing a kiss before walking back off. She knew she couldn’t look back, it was too painful to leave. She knew she had too. 

Aaron ran back up to her, grabbing her wrist, “Emily.” He said, pulling her to face him.  
“What?” She asked softly, “We have to go-“  
“I know, I know. But...when we find Doyle, and you come back. Marry me.”  
“What?” She said, widening her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t have a ring or this isn’t some big fancy proposal..but we’ve waited too long to be together and we should’ve been married a long time ago. When you get back to the states, will you marry me?” He said, a smile growing on his face.  
She nodded, wrapping her arms around him, “Yes, I’ll marry you.” She said, kissing him passionately.  
“Until then.” He smiled, kissing her head.  
“I look forward to it.” She said, smiling up at him. 

Although neither of them knew how long that would be, it could be weeks,months, years even. They both couldn’t wait for that day and wanted nothing more than to be married to one another.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to never let me go by Florence and the machine whilst reading this chapter :)

It had been 7 months, 7 months without Emily in his life. He was distant from the team, he was more serious and he realised that all of the team were the same. Nobody had been the same after Emily’s death. Even though, he knew she was alive, he had grieved her just as much because she wasn’t there.   
He knew he couldn’t go and visit her, although everything inside him urged him to go and see her and hold her. He knew he couldn’t. 

But the day had finally come, they had got her back and Doyle was dead. I’m fact, he had shot Doyle himself. He knew the team were confused and felt betrayed by not knowing, but it was the only way him and JJ could guarantee Emily’s safety.

Once Doyle was dead, Emily ran into him arms, as he stroked the back of her head. “It’s all over.” He whispered, kissing her head.   
She nodded, “I’ve missed you so much.” She said, letting out a sigh of relief.   
By this point, the team were all looking and it was pretty obvious to all of them that they were together. They were all happy for them, despite some of them still feeling a little hurt for being kept in the dark about her being alive. 

They had decided to not waste another second, the day after Emily was reinstated into the FBI they had all taken a few days off. Emily and Aaron had decided to get married, and to have a small, private ceremony. The wedding involved the team and Jack. It wasn’t anything big, but they were both private people and didn’t want to waste any time in waiting for a venue. 

They were all in Rossi’s garden which had been transformed into a small ceremony. Reid obviously was already legally registered to officiate marriages, and had officiated them. It was a short, but sweet service. Soon night fell, and the first dance was here. They had decided to use the song Never Let Me Go by Florence and the machine, it seemed fitting.   
Emily had her hand on Aaron’s shoulder and one in his as he had his other hand on her waist, they were dancing slowly.   
“I can’t believe this day came.” Emily chuckled, she had looked beautiful, she was wearing a lace, white dress. Garcia, JJ and herself had managed to pull some strings at a bridal shop and buy the dress Emily had wanted.   
“Me neither” Aaron smiled, “Have I mentioned how gorgeous my WIFE looks today?” He smirked.   
She chuckled, “So does my HUSBAND.” She said before she gasped as he spun around.   
“This is everything I’ve ever wanted, Aaron. It’s perfect.” She smiled widely.   
“I plan to keep it that way, forever Mrs Hotchner” he smirked before spinning her around once more. 

——  
Emily had moved into Aaron’s house, and had sold her apartment. Both of them had never been happier, on weekends Aaron had Jack they’d all spend going on days out, or chill movie days. It was all perfect, and Emily had finally felt happy.   
She had been lonely in her months in Paris, she’d missed everyone deeply, especially Aaron. But she knew it was all over now, and she gotten all her family back. 

The whole team had decided to go on a night out, Emily had even persuaded Aaron as he was reluctant. They were all meeting at 7PM at a bar called Joe’s.   
It was 6:45 and Emily was still getting ready, “What is it with women and getting ready?” Aaron said, coming upstairs and looking at his watch. “We’re going to be late.”   
She rolled her eyes, “A few minutes never killed anyone” she said as she came out the bathroom. She had a tight black dress on which stopped just above her knees, it clung to her curves, emphasising them perfectly. “Who are you trying to impress?” He smirked, moving his hands on her hips as he looked her up and down.  
She pressed her lips together, “Oh, nobody special. Just the section chief who’s coming out with us tonight” she said, looking up at him with a smirk.  
He trailed a hand up her thigh, “You know, like you said..a couple minutes never harmed anyone, right?” He said, pushing her to the wall.  
She bit her lip, nodding softly, “I’m sure..they’ll be fine without us..for a while” she said, as she moved into kiss him roughly.   
He smirked, unzipping the back of her dress and pulling it down roughly.   
As he placed a hand on her throat, she unbuckled his pants, pulling them down with his underwear. He pulled her small thong off, as she pulled his black shirt off, throwing it across the room.   
He pulled her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her head up, moving down and kissing her neck, sucking on her soft spot.  
She bit her lip, letting out a small moan as he pushed himself inside her.   
She tightened her grip on his waist, as he stated thrusting fast into her, moving back up and kissing her roughly.   
She moaned, moving her hands up and gripping his arms, “Aaron..” she whispered in pleasure.   
He smirked, pulling out and picking her up and throwing her onto the bed and going down onto her, pushing into her roughly. She moaned, moving her hands out and gripping the bed. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, as he moved in deeper, grabbing her throat tighter.  
She let out a cry, her legs shaking, as she closed her eyes in pleasure. “Aaron..” she moaned, as she felt herself release inside him. 

He grinned as he felt her release, he pushed her legs off his shoulders and moved himself down onto the bed, pulling her on top of him.   
She smirked, trailing kisses down his body as she moved and sat on his dick, entering into him deeply. He grabbed her waist tightly, as she bounced up and down, moving her hips in rhythm. He groaned, moving his head back, closing his eyes. She bit her lip, moaning softly as she pushed deeper into him.  
He groaned, feeling himself cum inside her, pulling her down and kissing her roughly.

“That was worth being late” she smirked, getting off him and kissing him once more before going to get dressed. 

They made it to the bar at 7:35, Morgan smirked as they came in and sat down at the table. “So where have you two been?” He said, raising a brow.   
“We-  
“Or the question is, what have they been doing?” Rossi added, sipping his drink.  
“Aaron had some things he had to take care of.”  
Garcia chuckled, “Yeah, I’m sure he did.” She whispered to Morgan.  
“Anyway, shots?” Emily asked, standing up.  
“Two rounds!” Garcia exclaimed, standing up to go with her.

It was late at night, the team were at the bar and were all drunk. They were all dancing, everyone except Rossi and Hotch.  
Emily heard one of her favourite songs come on, feel so close by Calvin Harris and ran over to Aaron. “Aaron, your coming to dance right now!” She said grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him up.  
“I don’t-“  
“You do, today!” She said, as she continued to try pull him up.   
Aaron rolled his eyes playfully and stood up, following her to the dance floor.

Rossi smirked, watching them, sipping his drink remembering the times when one of his 3 wives would be forcing him to do something with them.   
Emily placed her hands on his shoulders, as he placed his hands on her waist, squeezing them tightly as they danced in rhythm with the music.  
Emily smirked, looking up at him and moved in to kiss him roughly, “I love you!” She shouted through the music.  
“What, you want to have sex?” He smirked, knowing exactly what she had said.   
Emily nudged him, “Maybe you’ll get that later...depends how you behave for the time being” she smirked.   
He chuckled, moving down and kissing her passionately, “And for the record, I love you too” he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I wanted delena vibes for that dance scene at the end because that scene is the best scene ever


	13. A little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of a miscarriage   
> Also I’m thinking of doing some more flashbacks maybe of the in between the time they were together eg. Birthdays and stuff coz I loved the flashbacks   
> Enjoy :)

5 months into the marriage-

Emily looked down at line on the stick, not pregnant. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She wasn’t going to lie to herself and pretend she was happy with that. She had wanted to start a family for years, but she’d never been with anyone and now she was with Aaron again she thought maybe her chance would finally come. But each month, she’d check and she still wasn’t. This time she had thought she really was, but once again she was left with disappointment.  
She hadn’t told Aaron she had tested once a month, it embarrassed her to see once again she hadn’t become pregnant and she didn’t want him to think she couldn’t.

She walked out the bathroom, hiding the test in her bag to bin later and walked downstairs, she felt sad once again. She saw Aaron and Jack, and wanted it for herself, she wanted to watch Aaron with her own child. As much as she loved Jack, she thought of him as her own, but she wanted her own too.   
“Hey..” Emily said, walking over to Aaron and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Aaron sensed she was different, she seemed upset, “Hey, you okay?” He asked, walking over to her and placing a short, sweet kiss on her temple.  
She nodded reluctantly, “I’m fine.” She said with a shrug, going into the living room and sipping her coffee in silence, deep in her own thoughts. 

He walked over to her sitting down next to her, “Come on, Em. I know you better than that, what’s up?”   
She turned to him, a small sigh escaped her, “For a few months now..every month I’ve been taking pregnancy tests, each time has been negative. But this month..I had a feeling, I really though I was. But once again it failed.” She said, her eyes teasing up, “What if I can’t his kids?” She said sadly.

He pulled her into his arms, “You don’t know that,Emily. Like you said..you’ve only been testing a few months. It takes some couples up to a year.”   
She nodded, “I know but..it’s not the first thing that’s made me question if I’m able to carry a child”   
“Why?” He asked.  
“There’s something I’ve never told you..” she said, putting her cup down.   
“What is it? I thought we said no more secrets..”   
She nodded, “I know, but this one was a long time ago.” She let out a breath, “Please don’t hate me for keeping this..” she said, as she wiped a tear.   
The memories of what had happened came flooding back, “When we broke up..2 months later, I found out I was pregnant.” She said, looking down into her lap and back up at him. “But I only found out I was pregnant.when I miscarried the baby.” She said, her voice breaking as she put a hand over her mouth.

Aaron gasped, that was his child, he’d never known or had any insight to this before.   
“Why didn’t you call me?” He asked, moving his hand over to take hers, squeezing it softly.   
“Because I thought you didn’t love me, and..the- heartbreak of loosing your baby, I couldn’t tell you that.”  
He nodded, “I’m so sorry for..not being there”  
“I’m sorry for never telling you.” She said as she moved into his arms.   
“We‘ll keep trying, okay,? And if in a few months that doesn’t work..then we’ll go to the doctor and get help? Okay?”  
She nodded, “Does that mean..you want to have a baby with me?”   
He chuckled, “Of course I want too, Emily. You thought I wouldn’t want too?”  
She shrugged, “I mean..you have Jack, I thought you wouldn’t want anymore.”  
“I want nothing more than to have a baby with you” he kissed her cheek.

She smiled, kissing him softly, “You know..we could start that baby making now..” she smirked, whispering into his ear.  
He grinned, “I like the sound of that.” He said, trading his hand up her leg. 

A month later-  
——  
Emily and Jack had both been off with a bug the past week, it had been around Jack’s school. Hotch had teased Emily about himself being immune as he had been around them both and hadn’t got it. He’d made sure they were both taken well cared of the whole week, and by the end of the week they were both back to normal. 

Aaron had arrived earlier to work this morning due to a meeting, and Emily had took Jack to school before coming into work. “Have you seen Aaron?” Emily asked, as she came to the offices.   
Reid shook his head, “No. His meeting ended an hour ago, though.”   
Emily raised a brow, “I checked his office, he’s not there.” She said, before going off to find him.   
“Aaron?” She called, finally stopping outside the bathroom as it was the only place she’d not looked. His car was still there.   
She heard gagging coming from the bathroom, followed by coughs. Emily raised a brow, “Aaron?” She called again, when she received no answer she decided to brave going in to see if it was him. 

As she walked in, she heard the familiar sound of Aaron coughing, “I know your in here.” She said, folding her arms.   
“Go away” He groaned, as he gagged once more before starting to violently vomit.   
Emily raised a brow, she was used to the sound of vomiting after the last week she’d had. “Aaron. Let me in.” She said sternly.  
He rolled his eyes and unlocked the cubicle, allowing her to enter. As she walked in, she widened her eyes, he was freakishly white and his hair was all messed.   
“Why didn’t you tell me you was sick?” She said, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his forehead, he was burning up by the minute.   
He placed a hand on to his head, “Well..for one, I’ve been mocking you all week for getting sick.”   
“And your pride.” Emily added. 

He sighed, his head was pounding and his stomach was in agony, “I’m fine. I just needed to get that up.” He said attempting to get up but a wave of dizziness hit.  
Emily grabbed his arm, helping him sit up back down, “Your not fine, come on..let’s take you home.” She said.  
He shook his head, “No, I’ll be fine. I’ll rest it off for a few hours in my office.” He said, slowly getting back up.  
Emily rolled her eyes, this man and his pride would be the death of her one day. “Fine. But I’m checking in every half hour.” She said as she watched him swill his mouth out with water and splash his face.   
He nodded slowly, “Whatever, deal.” He said, placing a hand on his stomach as he weakly walked out the bathroom.   
Emily followed along, linking her arm with his as they walked, “Okay, now get to work.” He said, in a serious tone. He was her boss after all.  
“See you in half hour.” She smirked, kissing his cheek and letting him walk of to his office. 

Garcia widened her eyes, “What’s up with hotch?” She asked.   
Emily rolled her eyes, “He’s caught what me and Jack had, but he’s too stubborn to admit it. Give it an hour and I’ll be taking him home. I’ll let him act like he’s not sick for now.” She said, up at Aaron as she saw him rest his head on his desk.  
“This is Hotch we’re talking about, there’s no way he’ll voluntarily leave.”  
Emily scoffed, “Oh, trust me. He’ll listen to me” she said,before starting to write her report up.

An hour had passed and Emily walked into Hotch’s room, his body jumped up from the desk as he heard the door opening, exhaling as he saw it was Emily.   
“Come on, babe. It’s time to admit defeat and come home” she said going down next to him and placing her hand on his forehead, he was warmer than before.   
He shook his head, “No- I’m fine.” He said before groaning as his head pounded.   
“Come on, Aaron.” She said softly, holding out her hand. “Your sick. And I’m not taking no for an answer”   
He groaned, taking her hand weakly and standing up with her help. 

Once they reached the car, at a very slow pace, he instantly passed out on the seat. She chuckled a little as she watched him sleep, he still looked cute.   
She drove home and felt bad having to wake him, he looked peaceful.   
She softly tapped him, in which he mumbled softly, “No..” he whined, that made her chuckle.  
“Come on Aaron, we’re home sweetie, you can sleep then” she said, placing a kiss on his knuckle.   
He groaned, opening his eyes tiredly and getting out the car, walking to the house. It took all his strength, he felt so weak and tired.   
Once they’d got in, she turned to Aaron, “Go upstairs, I’ll be up in a minute I’ll just get you some painkillers, okay?” She said softly.  
He nodded weakly and sleepily walked up the stairs, she went to the kitchen to make him a glass of water and grab the painkillers. 

Once she walked back upstairs, she found Aaron sat by the toilet, vomiting once again. “It’s okay..” she said, going next to him and rubbing his back.  
“You can say it, you know?”   
“Say what?”  
“I told you so.”  
She shook her head, “No...I don’t want too.”   
He turned to her, raising a brow, “Okay, fine. I told you so” she said with a small smirk.   
He chuckled weakly before getting up, swilling his mouth with mouthwash and slowly walking to the bedroom. He quickly removed his clothes, leaving his underwear on and the bed looked so good right now.   
“Wait a minute.” She said, following him which he groaned at. He just wanted to go to sleep, “Take these.” She said with a smile, handing him the pills and a glass of water.   
He sipped the water, swallowing the pills and sighed, crawling into the bed and closing his eyes.  
Emily placed a soft kiss to his temple, and started to walk off before she heard a mumble, “Stay..” he said sleepily.   
She smiled, looking down at him and got onto the bed, snuggling close to him. 

2 days had passed, and Aaron hadn’t got any better. Emily felt sorry for him, she had been taking care of him, but at the same time she saw it as karma for laughing at her when she was the week prior.   
Aaron was peacefully sleeping, his head was on her lap and she was stroking his hair softly as she was on her phone.   
She saw a text from JJ come through, ‘How’s the patient?’   
Emily chuckled, ‘It’s Aaron, how do you think he is?’   
‘Stubborn’   
‘Yes...but I think he’s cracked now, he must have got the bug 10x worse than me and Jack because we weren’t this bad.’   
‘Wishing you luck’  
‘I need it!’ She sent before putting her phone down, she gently removed Aaron’s head from her lap to get off the bed.

It was the week of every month she would check if she was pregnant, she went into her cupboards and got out a test. She sighed, she wasn’t expecting anything, she was used to of it by now.   
She went into the bathroom and took the test, waiting for the results.   
She bit her nails, anxiously waiting for the result. The two minutes had slowly passed and it was time to look at the result.   
Her stomach filled with butterflies as she looked down at the test.

Positive. 

She couldn’t believe her eyes, she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things and a small cry of happiness escaped from her mouth. She smiled widely, as she brushed her happy tears away.   
She couldn’t wait to tell Aaron, in fact she thought it was reasonable cause to wake him up. She could take the grumpiness of him waking up for him to hear the good news. 

She walked into the bedroom, seeing Aaron was still sleeping and hadn’t even moved from where she’d left him.   
“Aaron?” She whispered, shaking him softly.   
“What?” He groaned sleepily, “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t wake me unless the house was on fire.” He added, placing his head into a pillow.   
“Well..the house isn’t on fire. But..your going to want to hear this” she chuckled.   
He raised a brow, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. “What is so important your waking me up when I’m dying?”   
Emily rolled her eyes, “Men and exaggerating their sickness” she placed her hands into Aaron, “But I promise your going to want to see this.” His smiled, taking out the test from the back of her pockets and handing it him. 

He raised a brow, looking down at the test and his eyes widened, a smile growing on his face.   
“Is this-“   
“Yes, I’m pregnant!” She exclaimed, unable to hold her excitement as she wrapped her arms around him.   
He smiled widely, stroking the back of her hair, “You did it. I knew you would.” He said, pulling away and kissing her head.   
“Was this reasonable enough to wake you up?” She smirked.   
“Oh, definitely.” He said, leaning it to kiss her.   
She moved away, “Nope, your not infecting me and baby-“   
He rolled his eyes, pulling her back in and kissing her softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron and Emily had booked the doctors as soon as they found out she was pregnant, they had found out she was just over a month pregnant. “Okay..except Jack we can’t tell anyone yet” Emily said, as they walked back from the doctors.  
He nodded, “It’s bad luck..and we cant-“ Emily said trailing off.   
Hotch put his finger to her lip, “Stop worrying sweetheart. Everything will be fine.”   
She nodded, “I know, I can’t help it..I’m just excited and nervous.”   
He smiled, kissing her temple, “Me too. If it’s a girl..we’re going to have a little version of you running around.”   
Emily chuckled, “Is that a bad thing or a good thing?” She raised a brow.   
“Hmmmm...both” he smirked.   
Emily nudged him, “Do you really want to get on the wrong side of a hormonal pregnant lady?” She grinned.  
“I’m sure I can think of ways to get on the right side of the hormonal pregnant lady”   
She chuckled, “I’m listening now..” 

—-  
That night, Aaron had told Emily he’d take her out for dinner. It was a warm summers night, Emily had put on a light green long dress, which split so you could see one of her legs. As she walked out, Aaron smirked looking her up and down, “Tell me again how I got so lucky” he said, coming over to kiss her.   
She chuckled, “Your the best.” She said, pulling him closer.

They arrived at the restaurant, they were sat outside on the balcony of the restaurant as they watched the summer sunset. “Have you heard what the team want to do?” Emily chuckled.  
“What do they want to do?” He asked.   
“They want to go on..a ‘family’ vacation trip to the lakes. Rossi apparently bought a cabin there.”  
He raised a brow, “That could end in disaster..”  
“I think it’ll be fun. That’s if we all ever had a weekend to spare.”  
“We do have a vacation week coming up..the whole team do.”   
She smirked, “So does this mean, you’d want to come?”  
He rolled his eyes playfully, “Of course I would.” He would never admit it to the tram, but he thought of them all as family but as much as they did.   
“I’m sure it’ll be fun, although what won’t be fun is watching all of you get drunk..whilst I can’t.”   
“Maybe I’d have to drink for the both of us” he smirked, as he took a sip of his whiskey.   
“Okay no need to rub it in” she rolled her eyes, as she watched him drink. 

The rest of the evening they spent chatting and it was a romantic meal, it had been a long time since they’d just gone out them two. 

As they arrived back home, Emily was getting out of her dress as Aaron walked up behind her, trailing a hand up her dress.   
Emily turned her head, biting her lip with a smile as she turned her body to face him, kissing him softly.   
He moved his hands onto her waist, using one hand to unzip her dress as he watched it fall down, smirking as he looked her up and down in her underwear.   
He pushed her onto the bed, as she pulled his tie down to kiss him, pulling his pants down as she did. He took his shift off, throwing it across the room as he moved on top of her, putting a hand on her throat as he kissed her roughly. 

She pulled his underwear down with her legs, as he slipped off her small underwear, moving his hands to squeeze her breasts.   
She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he entered into her roughly.  
She let out a gasp, biting her lip as she moved her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.  
He thrusted fast into her, thrusting deeper as he moved down and trailed kisses down her neck, sucking onto her soft spot.  
She moaned, moving her neck back as she moved to grip her hands on the bed.   
He pushed her legs off his waist, pulling her up and onto her knees as he entered into her from behind with force.   
She moaned, closing her eyes as she arched her hips into place.   
He grabbed hold of her waist, pushing inside her faster and with more control.  
He groaned, gripping onto her tighter before he felt her release into him, she let out a loud moan “Aaron..”  
He smirked, continuing to pump into her before she moved away, pushing him onto the bed and sitting on top of him.  
She grinned, moving her hand on too his already wet dick, as she started to toss him off fast. He groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure before she sat on his dick, pushing into him deeper.  
She grabbed hold of his shoulders, gripping them tightly as she bounced up and down.   
He clutched her waist, groaning as she continued, soon he felt himself cum inside her. She smirked and moved off him, kissing him softly, “I could do that again” he grinned.   
“So do it.” She whispered before he pushed her down, moving on top of her roughly. 

——-

A few weeks had passed and Emily’s bump had started to show discreetly, anyone who didn’t know she was pregnant wouldn’t realise her growing bump. But she did. “Aaron, I’m getting fat!” She said, as she walked out in her underwear, pointing to the small, round part that had now appeared on her belly.   
“That’s good, isn’t it?” He said, raising a brow. After he said it, he realised he shouldn’t and internally cursed himself.   
“You think I’m getting fat too?!” She widened her eyes. “It doesn’t even look like a bump either! “ she said, grabbing her robe and walking off.  
Aaron put a hand on his face, “Why, would you say that Hotchner” he said to himself before groaning going after a hormonal Emily.

Emily was sat on the sofa, pouting to herself, sipping her decaf coffee since caffeine wasn’t allowed anymore.   
“Sweetie..” he said, moving down next to her.   
“You really think I’m fat?” She raised a brow.  
“No..”. He shook his head, “I couldn’t even tell the bump had started growing until you pointed it out”   
She sighed, “Will you still find me attractive when It does start growing and I’m huge?”  
He chuckled, kissing her head, “Of course I will. You’d never not be beautiful to me” he said, “And..I want you to get bigger..so it means our baby is growing”   
She smiled, moving to rest on his chest, “Have I ever mentioned I love you?” He always knew how to stop her from worrying and make her feel better.  
“Yes, once or twice.”

—  
It was the weekend of the teams trips to the lakes, the BAU had all got a weekend off and decided to go to spend much needed time together outside of work. They had been dealing with tough cases lately and wanted to enjoy themselves as a team without being reminded of them. 

As Aaron and Emily pulled up at the Rossi’s cabin, Emily widened her eyes, “Rossi sure likes to splash his cash”  
Aaron nodded, “I’ve already secured us the master bedroom..the other master bedroom that isn’t Rossi’s”   
Emily smirked, “Is it soundproof?”   
“I hope so, your not discreet”  
Emily nudged him, “Hey! Maybe if you weren’t so good..”  
“So now it’s my fault?” He smirked.   
“Yeah. It is.” She said as she took her bag out.   
“No, no, no. I’m carrying them, your pregnant..”  
Emily rolled her eyes, “I’m pregnant. Not useless.” 

As they walked inside, the team were already there, sipping on wine. “Your both late!” Garcia exclaimed, running to them to hug them.  
The reason why they were late was because Emily had decided to go all normal on him and they’d had a small bicker...and made up by make up sex.   
“Yeah..we ran into traffic” Emily said, trying to contain her grin.  
“Okay, if that’s your excuse” Morgan scoffed.  
“Where shall I put our bags?” Hotch asked Rossi.  
“I’ll take you.” Rossi said, leading him the way.

“Emily, have some wine! We’re just about to start making pasta” JJ said, handing her a glass of wine.   
Emily looked at the wine, with envy, “Maybe after..I feel a little sick. I’ll stick to water for now” she said, playing it off.   
JJ nodded,a little sus as Emily never stopped drinking wine but shrugged it off.

Aaron and Rossi came back down, “So, shall we get on to making the pasta?” Rossi exclaimed, as to which they all cheered as they were starving.   
“Okay. I think you should go in pairs to make this, and I’ll show you how.” Rossi said.

Aaron and Emily were going together, as were JJ and Reid and Derek and Garcia. As they were told how to do it, they all started making it. “Aaron, your not listening to me! We need to put the eggs in now!” Emily exclaimed.  
Aaron sighed, “That’s not what Rossi said, he said butter then the eggs.”   
“Fine, do it your way!” Emily stressed, these damn hormones would be the death of Aaron he thought.  
The team were watching them nicked like an old married couple, smirking, “Poor Hotch” Garcia whispered.   
As the pasta was made, it was done to perfection, including Emily and Aaron’s who followed the way Aaron had said. “I think this is the part when you say..your sorry” Aaron smirked, as he ate his pasta.   
Emily scoffed, “No” she said, even though she knew she was in the wrong she was far too stubborn to apologise.   
She felt sorry for Aaron, it wasn’t his fault his every move had started to annoy her like crazy.

The team had all finished and were all sat on the cabins balcony, watching the sunset and drinking alcohol.  
“Aaron, I told you not to do that!” Emily exclaimed as she walked out the balcony.   
Aaron rolled his eyes, “You love it.” He smirked, slapping her ass again.   
Emily glared at him, “I swear to god.”   
He widened his eyes, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to try to annoy her when he knew how quick her mood swings were changing.   
“Emily, you need some vodka to relax.” Morgan said.  
“Yeah, I’ve never seen you so tense” Garcia chuckled.   
“Statistically women who appear more tense, and argue or get annoyed with their husbands more frequently are pregnant”  
The whole team turned to look at her, Emily gasped moving to turn to Aaron.   
She knew they couldn’t hide this from profilers now, they’d easily know she was lying.   
“Surprise.” Emily said, chuckling.

The group gasped, with cheers and Garcia and JJ immediately ran over to her, hugging her tightly.   
The team all congratulated them both, “I think this calls for another drink to celebrate!” Garcia squealed, going to pour them all drinks.   
As she went to give Emily one she gasped, “Whoops, sorry you can’t”   
“That’s okay, you have one extra for me” 

Emily sipped her water as they all cheered, “So that’s why Aaron has been getting an earful all day” Rossi chuckled.  
Emily sighed, “Yeah..my mood swings have been all over.”  
Hotch scoffed, “Your telling me”  
Emily raised a brow and Hotch instantly held his hands up, “That’s why we were late...it was my fault” Emily said, which surprised Hotch that she had actually took blame.   
“Your in for a fun 9 months” Reid smiled, “Statistically the worst months of a pregnancy are the first 4 because of the hormones, morning sickness...”  
“Thanks for that, Reid” Emily chuckled, “Can’t wait.” 

Rossi put on some slow, classical music, “I think it’s time for a dance” Garcia exclaimed, pulling Derek up.   
JJ forced Reid to stand up and start dancing with her, Rossi sat down watching them all dance.   
Aaron held out his hand, “Do you want to dance?” He smiled.   
“I’d love too” she chuckled, taking his hand and moving into his embrace.   
“I’m sorry for being so snappy lately.” She said, looking up at him into his eyes.   
He shook his head, “It’s okay, I know your not serious about it”   
“I still feel bad...but if I don’t snap, I end up crying and I don’t want to cry” she said with a small laugh.   
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I can take your small outbursts”   
“So your not mad?” She raised a brow.   
“No, of course not.” He grinned, before he spun her around.   
“I love you, Aaron.”   
“I love you too, Em.” He said, and kissed her temple.


	15. Chapter 15

It was 5 months into Emily’s pregnancy now, although her morning sickness had died down, her hormonal mood swings had not. Emily had received some discomfort and pain, and they had booked another doctors appointment to check everything was okay. Emily had got nervous, she didn’t want any bad news to come from this. They had decided to leave the baby’s gender a mystery, to leave it the element of surprise. Little did they know, they were about to hear another surprise. 

They were in the waiting room, and Emily was nervous, “Aaron..what if it’s bad news?” She asked.  
Aaron sighed, “Em, it’ll be fine, I bet it’s just some discomfort from the baby. Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He said, kissing the side of her temple.  
She smiled a little and as their names were called, they walked into the doctor.

“Okay. I’m going to scan you, just to rule out anything.” The doctor said, which caused Emily to look at Aaron with worry.   
“What do you mean rule out anything?” She asked  
“Just to check for...complications” the doctor reassured her.   
Emily nodded, and took Aaron’s hand into hers. 

“Oh” the doctor chuckled, “I think I see why your feeling some discomfort” she said, widening her eyes.   
“What is it?” Emily asked.   
“It seems...there’s been another baby at the back of your baby that’s been growing.”   
Emily widened her eyes, shocked, “A twin?!”   
“Yes, it is..very common for a twin to be growing and scans don’t pick it up, some people don’t even know their having twins until two pop out at the birth!”   
Emily scoffed, looking up at Aaron, “We’re having two babies..” she said, tears welling her in eyes.   
Aaron smiled, “That’s..amazing, sweetheart” he said kissing her hand.   
“I do have a question though...does having twins make the pregnancy harder? More hormonal?” Aaron asked raising a brow.   
Emily rolled her eyes, she knew he was going to ask this.  
The doctor nodded, “Yes. Usually, when women are carrying more than one child..the pregnancy is harder. I don’t know how this wasn’t spotted before, your stomach looks too big for one child at this stage. Have you found this pregnancy hard so far?”   
Emily nodded, “My morning sickness only just stopped and I’m exhausted a lot. Not to mention my emotions are all over the place” she said.   
The doctor nodded, “Yeah, that’s not uncommon. I’m sure your husband will take good care of you.” She chuckled.   
Aaron laughed a little, “If she ever let me, she’s quite stubborn.”   
Emily rolled her eyes, “Oh don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s good use” 

—-

Once they arrived home, Emily stared at the picture, “I can’t believe there’s two babies inside me” she said, holding her stomach.   
He chuckled, putting a hand on her stomach, “Me neither. Now I’m going to be a father of 3..I didn’t expect that.”   
“A sexy father of three” she added, wrapping her hands around his neck.   
He smirked, lifting her up and pushing her onto the wall.   
“You won’t be able to do that soon.” She said, in between kisses.  
“Oh trust me, I will.” He said, grabbing hold of her throat and kissing her rougher.

—  
It was early the next morning, they were both getting ready for late, in a little bit of a rush as Aaron had decided to preoccupy them both in the shower.   
“Aaron! Where’s the milk!” She shouted up.   
“I don’t know?” He said as he walked down the stairs.  
“Well you was supposed to get it on the shopping list, not me! It’s fine for you since you can have your caffeinated BLACK coffee, but as for me I’m stuck with this decaf that only tastes nice with milk!” She ranted.  
“Okay I’m sorry-“  
“Well, it’s too late now.” She sighed, going off to get dressed, her back was leaving her in pain today, although having sex with Aaron in the shower earlier probably didn’t help.   
Aaron brushed off her rant, he knew she was stressed and in her defence, it was his fault. 

—-  
When they got into work, Emily went to work at her desk, still slightly annoyed at Aaron.   
“Let me guess...hormones” JJ said, as she came next to her.   
Emily sighed, and nodded, placing a hand on her stomach, “Yeah, and Aaron forgot the milk which left me with no morning coffee. So, I’m holding a grudge”   
“You sure do give him a run for his money” JJ chuckled.  
Emily laughed a little, “Yeah. I usually feel bad..but this time, it actually annoyed me.” 

Garcia ran in, holding another baby balloon, she’d got them one when she found out they were pregnant. “What is this?” Emily chuckled, “Is JJ pregnant?”   
“No! It’s for you, as your having twins!” Garcia exclaimed, hugging her.   
Emily chuckled, “Thanks.” JJ widened her brows, “Oh, of course! Congratulations!” JJ hugged her.   
They had decided to tell the group last night on their groupchat by sending in a picture of the scan photo. 

Aaron came walking in, which confused Emily as she thought he’d walked in with her but she wasn’t really paying attention since she was still annoyed about the milk thing.   
Aaron put a takeout cup down on her table and walked off. Emily was confused, and looked at the cup. It was a caramel hot chocolate, her favourite. Emily pressed her lips together, “That man...makes it hard to stay mad” she grinned, taking a sip of her hot chocolate before standing up.  
“I think he made up for the milk” JJ smirked.   
Emily rolled her eyes playfully, she was going to have to swallow her pride and apologise. Emily walked up and knocked lightly on his door, “Hey..” she said sweetly.   
He looked up at her, “How’s your drink?” He asked, raising a brow.   
Emily tried to conceal her smile, as she walked over to where he was sat. “It’s delicious...and, I want to apologise for..my outburst this morning” she said, moving her hand on top of his.   
He smirked, “Oh, your apologising? That’s a first.”  
Emily moved onto his lap, “I’m sorry.” She said, moving down to kiss his neck, trailing soft kisses around his neck.   
He pulled her away after a few minutes, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, sweetheart. We’re at work” he whispered into her ear.   
“I’ll wait till lunch then” she smirked, getting back up and going to her office.

——-  
Lunch had to wait, since they got called on a case in Chicago. “I think you should stay here.” Aaron said, as they were all getting onto the jet.   
Emily scoffed,”Absolutely not, I’ve got a while till that’s needed.” She said, walking away from him and walked onto the jet.   
Aaron sighed, he was annoyed she wouldn’t even listen to his reason.   
As he boarded the jet, he leaned down next to her, “There’s two babies you should be thinking about”   
Emily furrowed her brows, “Your guilt tripping me?!” She said, her voice raised. They both turned as more people joined the jet, and Aaron walked off. Even though they both knew it wasn’t the end of that. 

When the team arrived, it was late so they decided to all go to the hotel and start first thing.   
Emily and Aaron had already been put in a hotel room together, which wasn’t what either of them would of liked right now.   
Aaron walked into the room and saw Emily sat on the bed, she looked at him and went back to her book.   
He cleared his throat, putting his bag down, “Have you had dinner?” He asked.   
She shook her head, “Alright, let’s go get some.”   
She shook her head, “No, I don’t want to go. I’ll go after with JJ.”   
Aaron scoffed, “So now your being childish?”   
Emily raised a brow, “Childish?! Your the one who told me I was putting our babies lives at risk.”  
“Well being out in the field, anything could happen!”   
Emily sighed, “Well when JJ was pregnant with Henry, she still stayed on the cases!”   
“I can’t have anything happen to you or to our babies.”   
“And you think I’d let it?” She scoffed, grabbing her coat and leaving. 

—-  
Emily had gone with JJ to the restaurant down in the hotel, when she walked back into her hotel room, Aaron wasn’t there.   
She let out a sigh of relief, she really didn’t want to argue with him again, she knew where he was coming from but she didn’t agree. She was pregnant, nor useless.  
Emily passed time by getting in the shower, as she got out the shower, she heard the door shut. Time to face Aaron.   
She got dressed into her red silk pjs and walked out, holding her stomach.  
She looked at him as he turned to face her, “Hey.” She said softly.  
“Oh, so now your being civil?” He folded his arms, she could tell he was mad, like properly angry.   
“Aaron-“   
“I just can’t loose you or the twins, and..we’ve both seen what happens to members of our team, sometimes we get caught up with it.”  
Emily nodded, coming closer to him, “But that won’t be me. Do you think I’d be stupid enough to make silly decisions? I’d never do anything to put us at risk, and..I’ll even stay behind when we go and find the unsub. I’ll stay at the police stations, but I just...I need to be here with you all”   
He sighed, not knowing how to respond.  
“Aaron, please, don’t be mad” she said, putting a hand on his arms. He unfolded them, “I’m not mad”  
She raised a brow, “I’m a profiler, you can’t fool me...I understand why you’d be mad, but I’d hoped you’d understand where I am coming from”   
He nodded, “I do.”   
“So..does that mean your...not mad anymore?” She said  
He nodded slightly, as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight.   
“How could I stay mad with you?” He smirked, kissing her cheek.  
“You know...now your not mad, there is one thing I need you to do” she smirked, as she started unbuttoning the buttons to her pj top.   
Aaron grinned, “I like where this is going.”  
She took her top and smirked, “I need you to give me a back massage”  
Aaron groaned, “Your such a tease.”  
“Well my back is aching..and I would love my husband to help me”  
He rolled his eyes, “Of course I will, even if you did just tease me for nothing”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hii I apologise for the lack of updates with this story but I’ve had no inspiration or ideas, however I do now lol which may include a certain George Foyet👁

Emily fluttered her eyes open tiredly, mumbling as she reached her arm out to touch Aaron before realising he wasn’t there. She opened her eyes fully and furrowed her brows when she realised Aaron wasn’t in the bed.   
Emily was just over 5 months pregnant, but after finding out she was pregnant with twins, she had started struggling a lot more with her pregnancy. She was more tired now and her emotions were all over the place, she was never an emotional person before her pregnancy but she hated how emotional this was making her. However, she knew that she had two babies growing inside her and she was happy this day had finally come, she never thought she’d be a mother. 

Emily slowly got out of bed, putting a hand on her back and groaning a little in pain, these twins were certainly giving her a run for her money with backache. Emily had one of Aaron’s shirts on, which she has definitely overstretched with her stomach, but he didn’t mind he thought it looked better on her anyway.   
She slowly walked downstairs and was greeted by Aaron in the kitchen, he was cooking something by the frying pan and Jack was sat on a chair in the breakfast bar. “Good morning you two” Emily smiled, going over and kissing jacks head.   
“Morning, Emmy!” Jack giggled.   
“You didn’t need to get up..we was going to surprise you” Aaron said, coming over and kissing the top of her head.   
“Sorry for ruining the surprise” she said, sitting down next too Jack.   
Jack prodded a finger onto her belly, it was slightly confusing to him how two of his siblings were growing in there. Jack had taken the news well that he was not only getting one sibling, but two.   
Emily chuckled as she watched him poke her belly lightly, “Are you two hungry?” Aaron asked, as he served up pancakes onto a plate.   
“Of course I am” Emily smirked, and her eyes lit as she saw the plate of pancakes.   
Jack cheered, “Yay, pancakes!” He said as Aaron placed the plate down on the table.   
“Take what you both want, more are coming.” He chuckled, as he saw how excited Jack was, and Emily for that matter. 

——  
The rest of the day, the three of them played games and watched movies, before they had to take Jack home.   
That night, the team were meeting at a restaurant which they organised that morning, it was rare they had a weekend off and decided they’d all enjoy every moment of it.   
“Are you sure your okay to go? I know your backs been playing up all day” Aaron said, placing a hand on her cheek as she was about to get in the shower.  
“Yes, Aaron. Stop worrying, I’m fine” she chuckled, pulling him close and kissing him softly.   
“Is that you initiating I should join you in the shower?” He smirked.   
She grinned, taking off the towel she had wrapped around her as she turned to go to the bathroom, “That’s up too you, Hotchner”   
—  
The pair of them had arrived at the restaurant, 20 minutes late, “What took you too so long?” Derek asked, raising a brow as he sipped his drink.   
“Traffic.” Emily said at the same time as Aaron pointed to Emily.   
Derek chuckled, “Let me guess, Prentiss spent too long getting ready”   
Emily scoffed as she sat down, “No, I would of been on time but someone distracted me beforehand so I was set back.”   
The team chuckled, knowing what they were referring to whilst Reid furrowed his brows confused.  
“You should of told her to get a move on, Hotch” Derek chuckled.   
“No thank you...I choose life” Aaron said, “We can tell your single Morgan, or you would understand that one”   
—  
The evening was spent catching up with each other, it had been a while since the team all got together, so it was nice to spend time together. Rossi had bought a hefty amount of wine for the group on top of all the drinks they were already drinking, and they were all quite drunk by this point. A part of Emily was jealous she wasn’t drunk too, but it was too funny listening to all of their drunken conversations.   
Emily let out a yawn, it was just after 12AM, time had passed quick. “I think it’s about time I head home.” Reid said, already knowing he was way past his limit and anymore he would be telling the team he loved them all.   
“I can drive you home, your not far from us” Emily said, sipping her soda.   
“I mean- you don’t have to go if you don’t want to go yet” Reid said, feeling a little bad.   
“No, it’s okay..I think my husband has had too many aswell” she said chuckling as she turned to look at Aaron. 

The team all agreed it was team to leave and Emily insisted on driving Reid and Garcia home, as neither of them lived far. Once she had said made sure they were both home, she started driving herself and Aaron home.   
“How’s being designated driver?” Aaron smirked, slurring his words slightly.   
Emily chuckled at his slurred words, “Well, I miss alcohol but it’s been funny watching you all and not being the one the most drunk this time”   
Aaron chuckled, placing a hand on her leg and moving it up slowly, “Aaron!” She giggled, slapping his hand away.   
He was clearly horny drunk. 

—-  
Once they arrived home, Emily went to go and get changed into her pjs, letting out a yawn. This was the latest she’d been awake in a while, she was used to long nights but ever since she fell pregnant she’d not seen a late night.   
Aaron smirked as he moved behind her, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her neck.   
“Aaron..” she chuckled, turning around to face him.   
“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He said, tucking her hair back as he looked at her. She laughed, the alcohol was definitely obvious in his system.   
“Your drunk” she said, taking his hand.   
“And your amazing..” he smirked, kissing her passionately.   
He rarely got drunk, and most of the times he did, she would be too so it was making her laugh seeing him drunk when she was sober.   
“I love you” she said as she pulled away, “But I’m sorry too burst your bubble, I’m not having sex with you tonight” she whispered into his ear.   
“Why not?” He said, widening his eyes.   
“Because..your pregnant wife is exhausted..and you are very drunk” she said, as she sat down on the bed.   
“I can’t believe your torturing me like that” he said, as he took off his clothes and followed her into bed.   
“If you don’t want to forgive me..I’m fine with that so you don’t have to talk to me and annoy me” she smirked, turning to face him.   
“See, now your just being mean” he said, moving closer to her.  
“You’ll survive” she smirked before moving in and kissing him softly.  
“Goodnight, Aaron” she said, turning around to face away from him.   
“Goodnight, babe” he said, moving to kiss the top of her neck and moving close to her, placing his hand around her stomach. 

——-  
A few weeks had passed, and during this time one of Aaron’s old team mates had died, Tom Shaunessy. With this, he had left the secret about the Boston reaper, and the team had been busy dealing with that. They had found out that the Boston reaper was no other than George Foyet, once they caught him it wasn’t long after until they had found out he escaped prison.  
When Aaron had come back from the case, Emily could tell it was bugging him and was still on his mind. She could tell he blamed himself for whoever had died when George reappeared when Shaunessy died.   
Emily was now on desk work at quantico, and was pitched in to wherever the team were and helped where she could. 

They had briefly discussed what happened with Foyet, but nothing had really been said and Emily could tell Aaron wasn’t going to tell her much more.   
They all knew they couldn’t try Foyet when they had cases coming in, the cases were the priority. The team would just have to go on as normal.  
—-

“Aaron, what are we going to do about the babies room? We don’t know the genders...” Emily said, looking at the empty room they had cleared out for the babies.   
Aaron walked into the room, “I’m not sure..it was your decision to not find out” he said, kissing her head as he came up behind her.   
“Yeah,and I stand by that..I think it adds excitement” she said, “It’s just hard to decorate a room when you don’t know much”   
“How about we go for a light blue?” He asked.   
She raised a brow, “That could work.” She said, turning to face him.   
“Your eager to get this room sorted aren’t you?” He chuckled.  
She nodded, “Yeah, I’m excited..not to mention bored. I don’t get to go out on cases like you all, I’m going insane being in Garcia’s office.”   
He laughed a little, “Yeah, and I miss sharing hotel rooms with someone”  
“You mean, you miss having sex on the cases?” She chuckled, pressing her lips together.  
“Oh, yeah, definitely that too” he smirked, leaning down and kissing her softly.  
——  
Over the next couple weeks, in between cases, Emily and Aaron started putting together the twins room. They had decorated it a nice, light blue and had put up two cribs next too each other. The cribs were not easy to put up and had ended into them both bickering multiple times about the best way to put it up, but in the end they decided to work together and for them up much faster. In which they both realised they should have probably just stopped being stubborn and thinking they were right and just work together instead.   
They had put up a wardrobe and some drawers up, and had got a cute fluffy rug for the floor and the room finally looked complete.   
Emily was busy putting diapers in the top drawer, they had bought a few pieces of clothes for the babies so far, that would fit both for a girl and a boy.   
“Have you almost done?” Aaron chuckled, walking in and going next to her, helping her put the remaining few in the drawer. “You’ve been doing this all day.”   
Emily smiled, “I know, I’m just excited.” She chuckled, as she finished and turned to look at him.   
“I know, me too” he smiled, putting a hand on top of hers.   
“What do you wanna do for dinner? I know it’s late and I’ve completely forgot about it”   
He shook his head, “I already sorted it..which is why I came up to get you, dinners ready”   
“You made dinner?” Emily widened her eyes, a smile growing on her face.   
He nodded, taking her downstairs, “I made Daves special spaghetti”   
Emily’s eyes lit up, it was her favourite spaghetti Rossi would make and she knew Aaron was amazing at cooking it. “I don’t deserve you” she said, kissing him softly, before sitting down and taking a bite of the spaghetti. “Oh my god” she moaned, closing her eyes, “This is better than an orgasm”   
“I’m sure we can change that after dinner” he smirked, she rolled her eyes playfully with a smirk and continued to eat her spaghetti. 

That night, Aaron had proved to her that maybe his cooking and an orgasm were too difficult to compare which actually was better. 

——  
It had been a long case, and Aaron was on his way back home, it was quite late but Emily hadn’t picked up her calls like she usually did. Usually, she would wait up for him when she knew he was on his way back, but Aaron had just put it down to Emily being tired and probably falling asleep.   
As Aaron walked in, the house was silent, to which his theory about Emily being asleep was probably true. Aaron sighed, putting his bag down as he went to pour himself a drink. The case had been hard, and he’d had a long few days. He downed his whiskey, before walking upstairs to go and see Emily and go to bed himself. 

As he walked into the room, he swallowed as she saw George Foyet pointing a gun at Emily’s head. He widened his eyes, staring at them both, unsure on what to say. He wanted to kill the guy right here and then, but the gun to his wife’s face was making that slightly hard to do.   
“You should of make that deal.” Foyet said, moving his gun to face Aaron and a shot was fired.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the emotional rollercoaster of this chapter 😁

Emily leant over Aaron’s body, tears pouring down her face, “Stay with us, Aaron..the ambulance are on their way” Emily cried, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach. She couldn’t believe what she had just saw. 

When Foyet had shot at Aaron, he’d missed an inch but Aaron hadn’t even flinched. He wasn’t going to show this man fear. As Foyet had moved over to Aaron, stabbing him the first time, Emily screamed as she tried to untie herself.   
She knew what was at risk if she tried to attack Foyet, he could shoot her and then the babies could get hurt. That was Foyet’s threat on Aaron, which is why Aaron didn’t fight back much. He did at first, after the first and second stabbing but when Foyet had shot at Emily, missing on purpose but still causing them both to fear for the babies. He stopped fighting. 

After the 7th stab, Emily had managed to cut herself loose, she was an FBI agent she should have been able to done more. She knew she could do more, but she also knew she wouldn’t forgive herself or neither would Aaron if she had done anything to endanger their unborn babies. As soon as Foyet had left, which he had done taking Aaron’s address book, Emily rushed over to him trying to stop the bleeding as she rang for help. 

——

Everything had happened so quick, Emily was on a hospital bed with the nurses taking deep breaths as she waited on news for Aaron. She was told she had to calm down, her blood pressure was beyond high and it was too dangerous. Emily was breathing out and in through the gas provided, when the team all came rushing in. She had forgot she called them.   
“Emily, what happened?” JJ said, rushing over and hugging her.   
Emily sobbed, wrapping her arms around JJ, “It was foyet..he attacked Aaron, it was bad JJ...it was really bad.” She cried, barely able to get her words out.   
“Is there any news on him?” Derek asked.  
Emily shook her head, “He was taken to surgery and I’ve not heard anything since..but he crashed once in the ambulance.” Emily said, her voice breaking.   
“What if he doesn’t make it?”   
“Don’t think like that...we all know Hotch, he’s stronger than that.” Rossi said.  
Emily widened her eyes, “Jack, Haley. You need to go to them now...Foyet has his address book, he could find them!” She exclaimed, placing a hand on her stomach.   
If something happened to either of them, she couldn’t live with herself, dealing with her own blood pressure and worried about Aaron it hadn’t crossed her mind.   
Rossi nodded, “Morgan and I will go now.” He said, rushing off with Derek. 

—-  
Hours had passed, and there was no news on Aaron. Emily was sat on her hospital bed, biting her nails anxiously. Luckily, her blood pressure was down but the nurses didn’t want too risk anything due to the trauma she had witnessed.   
Rossi and Morgan had successfully found Haley and Jack, and they were finding out what was best to do.   
“Mrs Hotchner, your husband is out of surgery.” A doctor said softly, as she walked in.   
“How is he? Is he okay?” Emily asked, sitting up from her hospital bed. The team had stayed with her, and were all anticipating the news.   
“Mr Hotchner will be okay, he’s lucky..he survived an ordeal. He’s under sedation now but he should be awake soon. You can go and see him if you want”   
Emily nodded, “Thank you” she said, instantly getting up from her bed.   
“We’ll be here for when your back” Garcia said, grasping her hand, Emily nodded thankfully and walked to Aaron’s room.

—-  
Emily let out a gasp of relief as she saw him, rushing over and sitting down next to him, grasping onto his hand tightly.

Half an hour later, Aaron’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused. “Hey..” Emily said softly, squeezing his hand.   
He swallowed, “Em?” He said, groggily.   
“Yeah, I’m here” Emily said, moving her chair closer. “Your okay..”   
“Did foyet- hurt you?” He asked, “After I- passed out?”  
She shook her head, “No- I’m okay” she said, moving her hand up to his hair and stroking it softly.   
“My address book..” he said widening his eyes as he remembered.   
“No, it’s okay. Rossi and Morgan have got Haley and Jack. They’re going to be placed in witness protection.” She said with a sigh.   
He let out a sigh, closing his eyes, “But they’re okay?”   
She nodded, “Yeah, Jack’s going to come and say goodbye before he has to go.”  
He swallowed, “this is all my fault..”  
She shook her head, “No, it’s not. Foyet did this, not you.” She said, squeezing his hand.   
“If I’d took that deal-“   
“You know better than me that you wouldn’t of been able to live with yourself if you did that-“  
“Yeah, but now everyone I care about is at risk.”   
“We’ll find him, Aaron. It won’t be long.”   
—-  
Aaron’s goodbye to Jack was sad, Jack was confused as to why he had to leave and didn’t want to leave his daddy especially when he saw him lying in a hospital bed. Aaron had reassured Jack he was okay, and promised it wouldn’t be long. Emily had said goodbye too, hugging Jack tightly and promising him she would try her hardest to make sure he didn’t miss his siblings being born. 

Haley was angry, she didn’t want to be placed in witness protection, but there was nothing she could do about it. Emily had a word with Haley, telling her this wasn’t Aaron’s fault and she couldn’t blame him for something a psychopath was doing. She knew Aaron already felt bad, and he didn’t need Haley blaming him on top of that. 

—  
After they had gone, Emily was sat next to Aaron’s hospital bed as he slept. She hadn’t left since they arrived, but Reid had gone to their house and brought her and Aaron some clothes.   
Aaron started waking up and turned to look at her sleepily, “You should get some rest, sweetheart..” he said slowly, squeezing her hand.  
“I’d rather make sure your okay..”   
He smiled a little at her, “Come here..” he said groaning as he moved to the side, he patted the empty spot for her to come up.   
“I don’t think me and these two will fit.” She chuckled.  
“They will” he said softly, she nodded and got onto the bed slowly, making sure not to hurt him.   
She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, “Seeing you lying there..stabbed..I thought- I thought I was going to loose you” she said, her voice breaking.  
He stroked her hair, “I’m okay, sweetheart...I would of took it over and over...because it means he didn’t hurt you”   
“I just- I wish I did more..I could of done more. I just sat there- whilst he did that too you.”  
“No, you did everything you could, you was protecting our babies” he kissed her head, and she nodded, tightening her grip around him without hurting him.  
“I love you, Aaron” she said, softly.   
“I love you too, now get some sleep you look exhausted.”  
“You get some sleep too” she said, closing her eyes as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

—-  
The next day, the pair both woke on the hospital bed in the same position as they were. They had both not wanted to move once, even if they didn’t have anything to say, it was comforting them both.   
“You know what has to happen, right?” Aaron said, finally breaking the silence.   
“No..Aaron, I don’t want too.” She shook her head.   
“We have too, it’s the only way.” He said, looking at her as she sat up and turned to face him.  
“I can’t leave you, I’m not going into witness protection” she said, her eyes watering. “I’m am Agent, for gods sake!”   
“I know..” he said, moving his hand up to her face and stroking her hair. “But we have to think of protecting our babies...and if I’m going to hunt this man down..I can’t be distracted by being in fear he’s going to hurt you. He would of killed you last time, so we know he’s capable of doing.”  
Emily nodded reluctantly, “I wish I didn’t have too.” She said, a tear falling from her face. She also knew she had to do what was best for her unborn babies, she had to put them first. She was a mother now, she couldn’t put her life on the risk like she normally would.   
“Promise me, you won’t do anything stupid?” Emily asked  
He nodded, “I promise.” He said, moving her head down to kiss it.   
“Can we at least have a few more hours?” She asked.   
He nodded, “Yeah.” She moved back down, resting her head on his shoulder and trying to keep it held together. 

——  
Emily had said goodbye to her team, and had a tearful goodbye with Aaron. It broke her heart to leave, she didn’t want too leave him at all.   
She was already worried about how he was, and she was scared Foyet would come back and this time it would be worse. Plus, she was reaching her last trimester, she wanted him to experience this with her. The thought crossed her mind that she could go into labour whilst she was still in custody. She didn’t want him to miss the birth of his twins, and she couldn’t do it without him. 

——

3 weeks had passed, and both Emily and Aaron were not coping well with being apart and no contact. Aaron was recovering from his stab wounds, and had forced himself into work on the third week. His injuries still hurt, but he had to get back to work. His main focus was Foyet, he was spending every minute of the day tracking him down. He had sleepless nights, trying to track down where Foyet was. It became an obsession, and Aaron was becoming more reckless.   
The team had realised this, and as much as they tried to help, they knew it wasn’t going to stop Aaron from doing what he was doing.   
He was going down a downward spiral, but he wasn’t going to stop until he got his family back. 

In the meantime, Emily wasn’t doing the best either. She missed Aaron, and Jack and just wanted to be back with her team and her family. She knew Aaron would catch Foyet, she was just worried how long it would take and how far he would go. She knew her husband wouldn’t give up, which was also what worried her about it.


	18. Chapter 18

It was now 8 months into Emily’s pregnancy, and just over 2 months since she’d been placed in witness protection. Emily missed Aaron terribly, and she had wanted him with her for the pregnancy which was getting harder everyday. Carrying two twins inside her was tiring, especially doing this alone. 

Aaron was getting irritated, in 2 months nothing had changed. Nobody was any closer to Foyet and he hadn’t seen his wife or son in two months. He knew Emily’s due date was getting closer and was worried she was going to have to face it alone, and he would miss it.   
Aaron was in his office, staring at his desk as he looked at the picture of Foyet’s file when he heard a knock on the door. It was Rossi.   
“Come in.” Aaron said, placing the file on the side trying to hide it.   
“We were going to all get some dinner if you want to come?” Rossi asked, looking at the file he just clearly tried to hide.   
He shook his head, “No, I think I’m gonna..head home”   
Home wasn’t even home to him anymore, it was the place he was shot at and the place his family were ripped apart from him.   
Rossi nodded, “Aaron- were doing everything we can.” It never failed to amaze him how much Rossi profiled everything.  
Aaron sighed, “Yeah, but not enough. We’re getting nowhere, meanwhile my son is away from his school and friends and my wife is alone and pregnant.”   
Rossi knew he couldn’t understand what Aaron was going through, but he knew he wanted his friend back with them, which also included Aaron. Aaron had changed since the whole incident, and he knew that a major part of that was because of loosing his family, not because he was attacked.   
“I promise you, Aaron. I won’t stop helping until we have them back. So tell me, what do you have? Do you have any leads?” He asked.   
He shook his head, “I had a few dead end leads, but nothing major. The closest I got was tracing him back to Boston..but then I thought, he must be here. He wants to taunt me so he wouldn’t go that far.”   
“Show me the other leads” Rossi said, sitting down. “Dinner can wait”   
——  
Aaron returned home late that night, he and Rossi had been going through all of his leads but nothing came to it. He sighed, pouring a glass of whiskey and went up to look into the twins room. It felt like a life time ago since the pair had decorated the room.   
He went into his own room and put his hand down onto Emily’s side of the bed. He missed her more than he ever had before and they had spent many years apart. It was like they were always meant to be apart. He knew he was falling apart, how couldn’t he be, but the only person who kept him sane was her and she wasn’t there. 

And then it all changed 

—-  
It was shortly after 3AM when Aaron’s phone rang, who would ring him this late, it wasn’t Garcia with a case as it wasn’t her number. Aaron picked it up, “Hotchner.” He said, sitting up.  
“Guess who.” He heard a familiar voice over the phone, it was Foyet.   
“What do you want?” Aaron replied hoarsely, anger burning inside his body.   
“Well, I thought you should know, I have a certain sexy lady with me right now.” He smirked, he could hear him going to sniff her hair.   
“Who are you with? Have you captured another person?” Aaron said, “Just let her go. She’s got nothing to do with this.”   
Foyet chuckled, “Oh no, Aaron. She has everything to do with this.” He put the phone on speaker, “Speak, darling”   
“Aaron..” Emily said softly, her voice breaking as he ungagged her for her to speak. He had a gun pointed at her stomach.  
Aaron’s stomach sank, he felt sick, he had Emily and this has pushed the buttons. Witness protection was meant to be safe, he never should have put them in witness protection at least that way he could of protected her himself.   
“What do you want, foyet? I- I still stand by what I said..This has nothing to do with anyone but me.”   
“You have..10 hours to find her with me, or she’s killed along with the two little ones” he smirked, ending the phone.   
Aaron threw the phone across the room, he had 10 hours. 10 hours were not long enough.

—-  
Aaron quickly rang all the team, and they all immediately got too the BAU HQ. “Alright..so he took her from witness protection?” Derek said, looking at all the facts.   
Aaron nodded, “She was in protection in Chicago. But, I think she must be closer than Chicago, he wouldn’t give me 10 hours for somewhere out of reach.”  
“Unless he is in Chicago, and he wants you to go there? By the time you found her..and by the time you got there- he may think it would be too late.”

He shook his head, “Foyet wants me. He has all along. I think she’s closer.” He sighed, “and I hope my gut is right.” 

The team all worked hard and 2 hours didn’t come up with anything, Aaron was getting worried and couldn’t even concentrate anymore. He was going to kill foyet himself for threatening his family and now this, if he killed Emily he wouldn’t know what he’d do. Finally, there was a breakthrough with the case.   
He had found an apartment Foyet had rented in D.C., and when they got there Reid managed to crack through some codes. “Okay, there might be a lead.” Reid said on the phone to Aaron.  
“Might? I need more than a might, Reid. I have less than an hour!” Aaron snapped.   
“Well, I’m certain...this could be it.” Reid swallowed, he was anxious that if this wasn’t right, he could loose his friend. “There’s ties to a house, in an old woman’s name, that we think Foyet was related too here. But because it was in a different name, we’ve only just seen it now. Garcia is sending you the address, and we’re on our way.”  
Aaron put the phone down, instantly driving at full speed, with the sirens on. If he didn’t get to this place, she could die. But if this was the wrong place, she was dead too. But he knew Reid was smart, and this was the only lead they had. 

—-  
Emily had tears streaming down her face, trying to control her emotions, but she knew what time it was. She had less than hour, before she knew what was going to happen.   
“Seems your husband isn’t a good profiler after all? Since he can’t find you and when he does...you’ll be dead” Foyet laughed.  
Emily furrowed her brows, “your wrong.”   
“You sure about that, Agent Prentiss, because..you have 40 minutes left until I’m right”   
Emily was about to speak when she heard the door kick down. Emily gasped, had he made it in time?  
“Well, well, well...Agent Hotchner.” Foyet smirked, as he saw Aaron enter. He looked unarmed, Emily wondered why he was unarmed. He would get killed.   
Foyet still had his gun pointed at Emily, “Let her go, she’s pregnant.” Aaron said, she’d never seen him look as angry as he did right now.   
She was hoping the first time she would see him after so long would of been under differ circumstances.   
“Hmm,no. I like the fear I’m inciting in you” Foyet smirked, “I’ve never seen such fear before.”   
“I’m not scared of you.” Aaron scoffed.  
“No, maybe not..but your scared of loosing her. Maybe after this, I’ll go and kill Jack and Haley next.” He chuckled.   
“Your not killing anyone. Let them go. I’m the one you really want.” 

Foyet furrowed his brows, he removed the gun from it being pointed at Emily and got up. He had tied Emily up already, tight enough for her not to be able to escape this time.   
Foyet shot at Aaron, which he missed and Aaron ran at him, kicking the gun out his hand before it was fast enough to shoot again. 

The fight lasted a while, Aaron’s anger was going all into this. Emily couldn’t watch, trying to stop herself from crying. She was scared for Aaron, she knew what foyet was capable of just as much as she knew what Aaron was capable of.   
And then, she saw Foyet’s lifeless body.   
Aaron had killed him with his bare hands. As Aaron continued to hit him, almost in a trance, Emily managed to get free of the gag.   
“Aaron, stop! He’s dead!” She screamed, he didn’t listen.   
“Aaron!” She shouted louder before her voice broke, in which he stopped and turned to her. He’d almost forgot she was here, he was too focused on making Foyet feel pain. 

—  
Aaron rushed over to her, “Are you okay?” He said, helping her break free of the ties. She nodded as she buried her head into his chest, crying softly, “I’m okay.”   
Then, they both heard as the team stormed in. They saw Foyet’s lifeless body.   
Emily let out a moan, her stomach was in agony, “Aaron..my stomach.” She said.  
“Call an ambulance,I think she’s going into labour!”   
She was month early, she couldn’t have the babies now, she thought.  
“It’s too early.” She shook her head. “No, Aaron.” She said frantically.   
“It’s okay, everything will be okay.” He said, kissing her head

—  
It was a false contraction, brought on by the stress of the day. It was a miracle she hadn’t miscarried, the doctors had told her. She was sat in the hospital bed, she was being kept in overnight for her blood pressure.   
“He could of took everything from me today.” Aaron said, he squeezed her hand and he was sat next to her hospital bed.   
“But he didn’t..were all okay, Aaron. It’s over” she said softly.  
He nodded, it only just hit him what he’d done. He’d killed a man with his bare hands.   
“I- I killed someone...with, my own bare hands..” Aaron said, his voice shaky.   
“I know...but, he was a dangerous man...you can’t blame yourself, Aaron.” She said, moving up to place her hand on his face.   
A few tears fell from his face, “I know..but it’s just- everything that happened-“  
“Hey, it’s over now. Everything’s going to be okay.” She said, moving up on her bed so he could come sit with her.  
He looked up as she moved and went next to her, stroking her head.   
She put her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm sod under his chest, “I love you Aaron Hotchner, and your a good man.”  
He nodded, kissing her head, “I love you too.” 

—-  
The next day, Emily was released and was ordered to bed rest until the pregnancy was over. She wasn’t best pleased, but she knew with everything that had happened it was the right thing to do. Aaron was shocked she hadn’t fought back, he knew how stubborn she could be.  
Strauss had given Aaron a few weeks to clear his head with everything that had happened, and Aaron had decided to use his spare vacation days to spend the rest of Emily’s pregnancy with her instead of being at work. 

—-

Emily walked into the house and looked around, exhaling, “I’ve missed this place.” She said with a small chuckle.  
“And I’ve missed you here” he said, kissing her temple.   
Aaron had decided to surprise Emily with her favourite dinner, she was sleeping upstairs and he had gone out to get the supplies.   
To his surprise, she stayed asleep for the entire time of him getting everything and making it. He set the table out, and went up to wake her.  
He smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully, and leaned down to kiss her head to wake her.   
She mumbled softly, and her eyes fluttered open, “Hey..” she said softly.  
“You’ve been asleep for a while.” He chuckled, as she sat up.   
“How long?”  
“2 hours. And you haven’t had anything to eat, and you need too” he said tucking her hair back.   
She nodded, “I know, I’m starving” she chuckled, “what shall we have?”  
“It’s already been sorted” he smirked, offering his hand to hers.   
She widened her eyes and took his hand, as he led her downstairs.   
“Aaron, you didn’t!” She chuckled, wrapping her arms around him. She had missed this, she had spent countless dinners alone for the past two months and had missed his cooking even more.   
“I know how much you love the pasta” he chuckled, he’d missed that smile too much. She nodded, “Oh, me and babies are very grateful for you right now” she said as she sat down.   
He smiled, sitting across from her, he was glad to have his wife back and wasn’t going to let anything happen again to split them apart.


End file.
